Dream of Me
by BlueLines
Summary: Sirius hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass ihn jemand einmal so faszinieren könnte... Er sonnte sich in der Bewunderung der Mädchen, doch lieben tat er nie eins... Alles kann sich ändern... COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

"LOS CATHY! MACH IHN REIN! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WEITERE 10 PUNKTE FÜR GRYFFINDOR! IHR GEWINNT! MACHT DIE SCHLANGEN PLATT! VERRECKT SLYTHERINS!", schrie Julius McMillan, seines Zeichens Gryffindor und Sprecher für sämtliche Quidditch Spiele. Allerdings löste er mal wieder laute Buhrufe von der Slytherin Seite aus. "McMillan, seien Sie bitte weniger parteiisch", rügte ihn Prof. McGonagall, allerdings klang es nicht sonderlich ernst. Prof. Carrigan, Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrerin von Slytherin sah ihre Kollegin missbilligend an und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Slytherin lag mit 40 Punkten hinter Gryffindor. Tim Caine, der Sucher von Slytherin hielt sich die ganze Zeit dicht hinter Gryffindor's Sucher, James Potter. James versuchte zwar ihn abzuschütteln, doch gelang es ihm kaum... Als er jetzt etwas Goldenes über dem Kopf von Gryffindor's Jägerin Janice Mourten glitzern sah, preschte er los und hielt wenige Sekunden später den kleinen geflügelten Schnatz in der Hand, der erfolglos mit seinen kleinen Flügelchen schlug, um sich loszumachen. James grinste und streckte die Hand mit dem Schnatz nach oben, sodass jeder sah, dass er ihn gefangen hatte.  
"GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT! JAMES POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!" Julius überschlug sich, wie alle anderen aus seinem Haus, fast vor Freude. Selbst McGonagall konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen in Richtung Prof. Carrigan nicht verkneifen, die nun herüberkam, um ihrer Kollegin gezwungermaßen die Hand zu schütteln.  
  
"Cathy, du warst fantastisch!", sagte Fillina einige Stunden später bei der Party im Gryffindorturm begeistert. Diese sah ihre beste Freundin an und grinste. "Danke. Wir waren aber alle gut! Ohne Potter hätten wir den Schnatz nicht gefangen. Er ist aber auch ein verdammt guter Captain dazu." Sie sah zu James hinüber, der in einer Gruppe von Jungen stand, natürlich umgeben von seinen besten Freunden Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius Black. Sirius strich sich gerade die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während mindestens sieben Mädchen um ihn herumstanden und ihn anhimmelten. Er sah in Cathy's Richtung und ihrer beider Blicke kreuzten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann sah jeder uninteressiert wieder weg. Cathy, Fillina und Theria, eine Ravenclaw, hatten sich, im Gegensatz zu der meisten weiblichen Hogwarts Bevölkerung, noch nie viel aus der Gruppe um James Potter gemacht. James Potter war ein guter Sucher und Quidditch Captain, mehr nicht. Peter Pettigrew mochte keiner der drei. Remus Lupin war der etwas mysteriöse Bücherwurm und Sirius Black... Er war einfach Potter's bester Freund. "Möchtest du noch Butterbier?", fragte Cathy. Fillina, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, nickte zerstreut und wandte sich Frank Longbottom zu, der sie jetzt ansprach.  
  
Sirius war gelangweilt. Die Mädchen brachten in seiner Nähe keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus, Moony unterhielt sich mit einer Siebtklässlerin über Defence against the Dark Arts, James redete über Quidditch und die kleine Ratte Peter war sowieso nervig. Also beschloß er, sich noch ein Butterbier zu holen und sich dann eine nette kleine Ecke zu suchen. Normalerweise störte ihn das alles nicht, er fand es gut, wenn die Mädchen ihn anhimmelten, aber heute war er schlichtweg genervt. Als er zum Tisch ging, wo die Kisten mit Butterbier standen, traf er auf Cathy Thornton, einer der Jägerinnen des Quidditch Teams. Sie war unzweifelhaft sehr hübsch, mit leicht gelockten, kastanienbraunen Haaren, grauen Augen und feinen Gesichtszügen, die aussahen wie gemeißelt. Aber Sirius hatte nie mit ihr geredet und sie auch nicht mit ihm, auch wenn sie im selben Jahrgang waren. "Hallo. Schöne Tore heute", sagte er, als sie zwei Flaschen Butterbier aus einem der Kästen fischte. Cathy sah auf, bei einer Größe von 1,68 war das schon reine Notwendigkeit, da Sirius um die 1,80 war. "Danke." Sie nahm das Butterbier und ging wieder zurück zu Fillina Grark, welche Sirius bloß für leicht aufgedreht hielt. Soviel zur weitere Konversation, dachte er seufzend und belegte einen der Sessel am Kamin, um dann sein Butterbier zu trinken.  
  
"Hey Tatze, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?" Sein beste Freund Krone, auch bekannt als James Potter, ließ sich neben ihn in einen Sessel fallen. "Ach nichts. Ich bin heute nur irgendwie genervt, das ist alles." James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du? Genervt?" "Soll vorkommen", meinte der junge Zauberer gelangweilt. James lachte. "Wollen wir mal ein wenig Schwung in diese Steh-Party bringen?" Sirius grinste nur, was der Gryffindor Sucher als Zustimmung nahm und dann unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab schwang. Kurze Zeit später brach im Gryffindor Turm erst Gelächter aus, dann wurde geschimpft. Die Marauders hingegen lachten sich halb tot. James hatte allen die schrägsten Frisuren und Klamotten verpasst. So hatte Remus nun lange pinkfarbene Haare und dazu ein grelles, knallgelbes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "I'm too sexy for my Shirt", eine orangefarbene Hose und einen lilafarbenen Mantel. Den anderen erging es mit blauen, grünen, gelben oder lilanen Haare und ebenso schrägen Klamotten allerdings auch nicht besser. Cathy, die oben im Schlafraum gewesen war und nun die Treppe herunterkam, hatte den Eindruck, in einer Irrenanstalt gelandet zu sein. "Hey, wieso siehst du völlig normal aus?", fragte Fillina, als Cathy grinsend bei ihr ankam. "Ich war kurz oben... Das sieht nach James Handschrift aus." Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, sah sie auch nicht mehr normal aus. Ihre Haaren waren knallgrün, kurz und stachelig und ihre Klamotten waren mehr oder weniger abgefetzt und in neongrün, schwarz und rot gefärbt. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Sirius grinsend hinter ihr. "Du sahst noch zu normal aus", erklärte er.  
Die junge Hexe sah ihn erst ein wenig perplex an, fing dann jedoch aber an zu lachen.  
So endete diese Quidditch Party mit sehr viel Gelächter, als am Ende alle wieder ihren Normalzustand zurückbekamen.  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und zugleich auch ein Hogsmead Wochenende.  
Filch, der Hausmeister, hakte murrend die Schüler ab, die ins Dorf wollten. "Kleine Drecksbande... Gehen jetzt alle zu Zonko's und kaufen Sachen, damit sie mich ärgern können... Und dieser kleine Potter sicher allen voran", hörte man ihn zwischendurch schlechtgelaunt murmeln. Der "kleine Potter" dachte aber gar nicht daran, den Hausmeister zu ärgern. Er hatte ein Date mit Lily Evans bei Madame Puddifoot's und hatte somit was völlig anderes im Kopf. Sirius hingegen dachte sehr wohl daran, wie er Filch demnächst mal wieder auf die Palme bringen konnte und hatte Remus gezwungen, mit ins Dorf zu Zonko's kommen.  
Cathy ging mit Theria, einer Ravenclaw, nach Hogsmead. Fillina hatte keine Zeit gehabt, da sie noch Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik zu erledigen hatte. Cathy hatte ihrem Bruder versprochen, ihm ein paar Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel aus dem Honigtopf und Zonko's zu schicken, da Jamie erst 10 war und erst im nächstem Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würde, jetzt aber bereits die die Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel aus Hogsmead liebte. So ging es also Scherzartikel und Süßigkeiten kaufen, danach gingen die beiden jungen Frauen in die Drei Besen, wo aber bereits alle Tische besetzt waren. "Was nun?", fragte Cathy. Theria sah sich um, dann entdeckte sie einen Tisch, an dem nur zwei Leute saßen: Remus und Sirius. "Setzen wir uns zu den beiden, sie haben sicher nichts dagegen."  
  
Schnurstracks schlängelte sich Theria mit Cathy im Schlepptau durch die ganzen Menschen und hielt vor Sirius' und Remus' Tisch. "Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?" "Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte Remus lächelnd. "Gut." Theria ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn fallen, somit blieb der Stuhl neben Sirius für Cathy über. Sie setzte sich und stellte die Tüte mit den Sachen neben sich. "Ich geh Butterbier holen", meinte Theria und stand wieder auf. "Ich komme mit", sagte Remus und folgte ihr. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Scherzartikel kaufst", bemerkte Sirius nach einer Weile Schweigen und deutete auf die Zonko Tüte. "Die sind auch nicht für mich, sondern für meinen Bruder, er hat Spaß daran", antwortete Cathy schulterzuckend. "Du hast einen Bruder?" "Ja, er ist 10. Er kommt nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts." "Achso." Beide waren froh, als Theria und Remus mit dem Butterbier wiederkamen. Trotzdem bestritten Theria und Remus die ganze Unterhaltung zusehends alleine. Sie unterhielten sich über Bücher und über Zaubersprüche. Sirius und Cathy saßen schweigend dabei und tranken ihr Butterbier.

Gegen Nachmittag gingen die vier gemeinsam wieder zum Schloß hoch und warteten darauf, dass Filch sie wieder eintrug. Sirius hatte seine Tüte von Zonko's klein gemacht und in die Hosentasche gesteckt, er wusste, dass Filch sie sonst beschlagnahmen würde. "Aahh.... Was haben wir denn hier?" Der Hausmeister entriss Cathy die Tüte mit den Scherzartikeln. "Kleiner Abstecher zu Zonko's was? Und mich dann damit wieder ärgern, wie? Das hat Konsequenzen Miss Thornton!" Cathy, welche die ganze Zeit verdutzt da gestanden hatte, sah ihn jetzt verärgert an. "Was bitte? Ich habe sicher nicht vor, Sie mit diesen Sachen zu ärgern! Die sind für meinen Bruder!" Filch zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ihren Bruder, soso... Auch wenn sie mich alle für dumm, halten, ich kenne Ihre kleinen Geheimnisse und Tricks!", knurrte er. "Mr Filch, das sind meine Sachen. Accio Tüte", schaltete sich Sirius plötzlich ein und hielt die Tüte in der Hand.Warum er sich jetzt eingemischt hatte, wusste er zwar selber nicht, aber es gab ihm mal wieder eine Gelegenheit, den Hausmeister zu ärgern, wenn er heute schon nicht Snape ärgern konnte. Filch kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das hätte mir ja klar sein müssen, Black... Der Schulleiter wird sich freuen, davon zu hören, ja ja... Sie werden eine hübsche kleine Strafe bekommen... Pokale putzen... Ja ja..." Sirius zog Cathy mit sich, Filch würde so oder so zu Dumbledore gehen. "Was sollte das", fragte sie verwirrt. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihr die Tüte. "Du kannst doch sicher keine Strafe gebrauchen oder? Und Filch würde sie unter Garantie noch auf einen Trainingstag legen." "Das stimmt allerdings... Aber jetzt bekommst du die Strafe." Sirius grinste geheimnisvoll. "Das versucht Filch schon lange, aber glaube mir, er wird es auch diesmal nicht hinbekommen." Cathy lachte. "Dann ist ja gut. Vielen Dank." "Keine Ursache. Ah, da sind Remus und Theria." Die beiden kamen nun grinsend auf sie zu und gingen zum Gryffindorturm, Theria zum Ravenclawturm.  
"Hey, wie wars in Hogsmead?", fragte Fillina, als Cathy mit Sirius und Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.Cathy erzählte es ihr grinsend und Fillina bedauerte, dass sie nicht dabei gewesen war. "Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Prof. Flitwick fertigstellen. Wir sehen uns später!" Cathy ging mit Pergament und Feder beladen in die Bibliothek, um ihren Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben.  
  
Sirius hatte es sich mit James, Remus und Peter am Kamin bequem gemacht. "Und, wie war das Date mit Lilly?" James wurde leicht rot. "Gut", nuschelte er. "Aber ich habe gehört, ihr wart mit Cathy Thornton und Theria Hays in den Drei Besen. Bahnt sich da was an? Dabei hast dich doch noch nie mit Cathy unterhalten, Tatze." Jetzt war es an Remus, rot zu werden. Er mochte Theria. "Theria ist nett... Mehr nicht." Sirius lachte. "Die beiden haben sich die ganze Zeit intensiv unterhalten. Die hätten es noch nicht mal gemerkt, wenn neben ihnen jemand verhext worden wäre. Mit Cathy hab mich nicht ganz so viel unterhalten. Aber sie ist ganz nett." Es wunderte den jungen Zauberer, dass er Cathy so schnell sympathisch fand. Er wollte gerne mit ihr reden. Normalerweise hatte er nicht unbedingt die Lust, mit Mädchen zu reden. Aber irgendwas faszinierte ihn an der Gryffindor Jägerin und er hatte keine Ahnung was. Sie war hübsch, ja, aber das war es nicht. James beobachte seinen besten Freund derweil. Es war ungewöhnlich, ihn so tief in Gedanken versunken zu sehen. Sicher hatte er ihn schon so erlebt, aber das hatte andere Gründe und dieses Mal schien es mit Cathy Thornton zusammenzuhängen. "Magst du sie?", riss er Sirius aus den Gedanken. Dieser lachte. "Sie ist hübsch, was denkst du?" Der Quidditch Captain schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Tatze nicht reden wollte, wollte er nicht. Er würde ihn später noch einmal darauf ansprechen.  
  
Cathy kam zum Abendessen ziemlich spät, sodass selbst Fillina ihr keinen Platz mehr freihalten konnte. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als auf den Platz neben Sirius zu schlüpfen. "Hatten wir das heute nicht schon mal?", grinste er und strich seine Haare zurück. Süß, dachte sie, wurde sich aber im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass sie süß in Zusammenhang mit Sirius Black gedacht hatte... "Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen", lachte sie. "Warum sollte ich etwas gegen so hübsche Gesellschaft haben?" Cathy merkte, wie die Röte in ihr Gesicht schoß und beeilte sich dann doch lieber, noch etwas Essen abzubekommen. James beobachtete beide und lachte leise in sich hinein. Die junge Hexe war nach Sirius' Kompliment errötet und auch seinen besten Freund zierte eine leichte Röte, was ihm in Gesellschaft eines Mädchen noch nie passiert war, da war sich der Zauberer ganz sicher. Er hatte auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen, wenn sich zwischen den beiden was anbahnen würde und so wie es aussah, war das ganz der Fall.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Cathy wieder zurück in die Bibliothek um den Rest ihres Aufsatzes zu schreiben. Wenig später, sie war komplett ins Schreiben vertieft und zahlreiche Bücher lagen auf dem Tisch, setzte sich jemand zu ihr. Ein "Hi" riss die junge Hexe wenig später aus ihren Gedanken und als sie überrascht aufschaute, sah sie in amüsiert dreinblickende, pechschwarze Augen. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich von alleine bemerken, aber du warst so vertieft, da dachte ich, ich hole dich doch mal in die Wirklichkeit zurück", grinste Sirius Black. Cathy sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was bitte?"  
"Okay, war wie vielleicht nicht ganz so gut", räumte er ein. "Aber mal was anderes, ist das der Aufsatz für Prof. Flitwick?" "Ja." "Gut. Du könntest mir da nicht zufällig bei helfen? Ich komme da nicht so ganz mit weiter." Bei diesen Worten ließ er zwei Pergamentrollen und eine Feder auf den Tisch fallen. Cathy sah ihn eine Weile lang verdutzt schweigend an. Dann nickte sie. "Also, das ganze geht so...."  
Es war schon fast 1 Uhr, als die beiden Zauberschüler wirklich fertig waren. Cathy hatte ihren Aufsatz schon gegen 22 Uhr fertig gehabt und auch Sirius hätte früher fertig sein können, wenn er und Cathy sich nicht die Hälfte der Zeit unterhalten hätten.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Wolltest du in der Bibliothek übernachten oder was?", meinte Fillina schläfrig, als Cathy in den Schlafraum der Mädchen kam. "Ich habe Sirius noch bei seinem Aufsatz geholfen", erwiderte Cathy und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. "Sirius....aha...SIRIUS?!", kreischte Fillina ein paar Sekunden später. "Fillina, halt die Klappe!", rief Tyra. Und so musste Cathy's beste Freundin mit den Details noch bis zum Frühstück warten, worüber sie ganz und gar nicht begeistert war.  
  
Ein paar Tage später händigte Professor Flitwick strahlend die Aufsätze aus. "Sie sind alle wirklich sehr gut geworden, insbesondere zwei. Ich schätze, Miss Thornton und Mr Black haben zusammengearbeitet?" Sofort begannen die Mädchen der Charms Klasse sich zu der Quidditch Spielerin umzudrehen und zu tuscheln. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum. "Danke", flüsterte er leise zu Cathy, Sie lächelte und bloß und der junge Zauberer spürte, wie er rot wurde.Die junge Hexe hatte einen Effekt auf ihn, den er weder verstehen, noch leugnen konnte. Er starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin und merkte überhaupt nicht, dass Prof. Flitwick ihn aufgerufen hatte. Erst als die Klasse anfing zu lachen, wurde Sirius darauf aufmerksam, dass ihn alle ansahen. "Mr Black, würden Sie bitte Ihren Aufsatz vorlesen?" Sirius nickte, etwas leicht verwirrt und begann vorzulesen. Einige der Mädchen schauten ihn nun verträumt an, als er las.  
  
Sie hatten Defence against the Dark Arts, als ihnen Professor Carrigan mitteilte, dass sie, um den NEWT Standard in ihrem Fach zu errreichen, ab jetzt viele Projekte erhalten würde.In diesem DADA NEWT Kurs waren neben Sirius und Cathy auch noch Theria, James, Remus und Lily Evans. Fillina hatte DADA noch nie sonderlich gemocht und von daher die NEWT Kurse Divination und Ancient Runes genommen. Doch die anderen hatten vor, nach ihrem Hogwarts Abschluß in Ministerium zu arbeiten, wenn auch Cathy und Sirius die einzigen waren, die Auroren werden wollten. "Sie werden zu zweit arbeiten. Zudem wird eine Ihrer Aufgaben darin bestehen, dass Sie ein brauchbares Veritaserum brauen." Carrigan sah jeden einzelnen ihrer Schüler mit ihrem berühnmt, berüchtigten Blick an, der schon sehr an Snape erinnerte. Schließlich war Carrigan auch Head of Slytherin House. Bevor die Schüler jedoch anfangen konnten zu reden, sprach die DADA Lehrerin auch schon wieder. "Und nein, Sie werden sich Ihre Partner nicht aussuchen können, das tue ich." Viele stöhnten auf, doch in einigen der Mädchen begann die Hoffnung zu keimen, rein zufälligerweise Sirius, James oder Remus als Partner für dieses Projekt zu bekommen. Professor Carrigan rückte ihre Brille zurecht und begann von einem Zettel vorzulesen. "Hays und Lupin, Archer und Zabini, Hoover und Chain, Evans und Potter, Smith und Newman, Longbottom und Roberts sowie zu guter Letzt Black und Thornton. Beschweren Sie sich bei mir auf gar keinen Fall über Ihren Partner, sondern versuchen Sie, gute Noten zu bekommen. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie diejenigen waren, die diesen NEWT Kurs gewählt haben."

So bekam jedes Duo sein Projekt. Neben dem Veritaserum mussten Sirius und Cathy noch einen wirksamen Unsichbarkeits und Verwandlungstrank brauen.  
  
"Ich gehe ins Bett, ich bin müde." Cathy stand auf und Sirius sah sie irritiert an."Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen und sind noch nicht mal halb durch die Wirkungen des Spruches durch..." "Sorry, aber ich bin wirklich müde." Die junge Hexe gähnte demonstrativ, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schlafsaal hoch. "Wenn ich ein Projekt mit Sirius Black hätte, würde ich solange wie möglich in seiner Nähe bleiben", tuschelte eine Fünftklässlerin und sah zu besagtem 16-jährigem Zauberer hinüber, welcher wiederum immer noch perplex zum Aufgang der Mädchenschlafräume schaute. "Cathy geht seit Tagen schon früh schlafen", erklärte Fillina schulterzuckend; James und Remus nickten zustimmen. "Und warum?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. "Keine Ahnung. Das merkwürdige daran ist ja nur, dass sie morgens trotzdem total müde ist und man sie kaum wachbekommt." "Das ist wirklich komisch", meinte jetzt auch Remus. "Allerdings. Sie sieht ja auch immer ziemlich müde aus. Sie ist gestern fast beim Training eingeschlafen. Das hat mich an Neal Queenscove erinnert", bemerkte James. "Neal war wirklich gut. Wo ist der überhaupt?" "In Japan. Frag mich nicht, warum er da ist. Er hätte für England spielen können..."  
  
Es war gegen 24 Uhr und Sirius saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum des Turmes. Er mochte die Stille des nächtlichen Turmes, die dann herrschte und nur ab und an durch das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin unterbrochen wurde. Als er in den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm, drehte er sich um und sah eine kleine, wuschelig graue Katze die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen herunterkommen. Er sah diese Katze schon seit ein paar Tagen und hatte die erste Zeit gedacht, sie würde einem der Mädchen gehören. Aber am Tage hatte er sie nicht gesehen und zudem benahm die Katze sich einfach zu seltsam, wie ihm inzwischen aufgefallen war. Auch heute benahm sie sich nicht wie eine normale Katze. Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes und sah sich um. Umsehen? Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schaute die Katze noch einmal an. Ja, das Tier sah sich wirklich um, strebte jetzt allerdings auf das Porträtloch zu und verschwand wenige Sekunden später dahinter. Sirius kannte nur eine Katze, die sich exakt genauso benahm wie diese es tat und das war Professor McGonagall in ihrer Animagus Form. War es vielleicht möglich, dass...? Der junge Zauberer überlegte nicht lange und wenige Minuten später sah man einen großen schwarzen Hund durch die Tore von Hogwarts laufen.  
  
Der Hund roch die Katze und folgte der Spur, die diese hinterließ. Überrascht erkannte Sirius, dass die Katze geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald lief. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er er ihr gefolgt war, bis sie plötzlich stehenblieb und sich argwöhnisch umsah. Der schwarze Hund verschwand blitzschnell hinter einem dicken Baum. Die Katze stand nun auf einer mondbeschienen Lichtung. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, was er sah, als sie der die Gestalt der kleinen Katze änderte. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand dort keine kleine, graue Katze mehr sondern ein ausgewachsener Mensch, besser gesagt ein Mädchen, deren langes, kastanienbraunes Haares nun im Mondlicht schimmerte.  
Sie pfiff eine kleine Melodie und Sirius traute seinen Augen nicht, als er wenige Minuten später erkannte, was dem Ruf gefolgt war. Ein leuchtend weißes Einhorn schmiegte sich nun an das Mädchen. Es schien, als sei es verletzt, denn die Zauberschülerin redete leise auf das Tier ein, während sie etwas auf das rechte Hinterbein schmierte.  
  
Sirius lief in die Nähe, so dass er die Stimme hören konnte, das Mädchen sah, aber selbst nich gesehen wurde. "Ganz ruhig... Schh... Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nur helfen möchte." Sirius war sprachlos. Er kannte die Stimme und sogar sehr gut. Als sich das Mädchen nun umdrehte, hatte er Gewissheit. Es war Cathy Thornton und sie kümmerte sich um ein verletztes Einhorn. Zudem schaute sie jetzt in sein Richtung, sah aber außer der Dunkelheit der Bäume nichts. "Wer ist da?" Sie versuchte mutig zu klingen, hatte aber trotzem eine gewisse Angst in der Stimme. Der Verbotene Wald war ihr noch nie so wirklich geheuer gewesen.  
Cathy traute ihren Augen nicht, als eine Person aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat. "Si..Sirius?" Der junge Zauberer grinste bloß. "Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Und... woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" "Ich bin einfach einer kleinen grauen Katze gefolgt", erklärte Sirius schlicht. Cathy's Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Du hast gesehen, dass... Ich meine, du weißt...?" "...Dass du ein nicht registrierter Animagus bist?", ergänzte er hilfreich. Die junge Hexe nickte nur stumm. "Ich sage nichts, das verspreche ich dir. Wenn ich es tun würde, müsste ich schon komplett bescheuert sein." Cathy hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und sah ihn nun irritiert und fragend an. "Warum?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort stand Sekunden später an Sirius' Stelle ein großer schwarzer Hund, welcher die junge Hexe nur schweigend ansah. "Du auch?", sagte sie, ziemlich verwirrt zu dem nun wieder menschlichem Sirius. Dieser nickte knapp. "Du siehst, ich hätte nichts davon, wenn ich es erzählen würde", meinte er schulterzuckend.  
Dann sah er zum Einhorn hin. "Du kümmerst dich darum?" Cathy nickte und streichelte es. "Ich habe es in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte gefunden und er hat mir erlaubt, mich darum zu kümmern." Und damit niemand mitbekommt, dass du das tust, gehst du früh schlafen und verwandelst dich dann", schlussfolgerte Sirius und das junge Mädchen nickte wieder, sie war einfach zu perplex. "Wir müssen wieder zurück, Peeves schleicht um die Uhrzeit immer durch die Gänge", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Bald liefen ein Hund und eine Katze in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Die fette Dame gab ein Grunzen von sich, als Sirius sie mit einer Pfote antippte und schwang auf.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen Sirius und Cathy wieder als Menschen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Treppen ihrer Schlafräume. "Danke, dass du mich nicht verrätst,", sagte Cathy leise. "Wenn du es auch nicht tust...", lächelte Sirius und mit einem Mal hatte Cathy das Gefühl, sie verstand, was die Mädchen an Sirius Black fanden. "Sicher nicht." Auch sie lächelte und als sich beide in die Augen sahen, spürten sie mehr als nur ein stummes Einverständnis, Stillschweigen über das Geheimnis des anderen zu bewahren. "Nacht", sagten beide zur gleichen Zeit und gingen in Gedanken versunken die Treppen zu ihren Schlafräumen hoch.  
  
_"Let me sleep, for when I sleep_  
_I dream that you are here, you're mine_  
_And all my fears are left behind_  
_I float on air, the nightingale sings gentle lullabies_  
_So let me close my eyes_  
_And sleep, a chance to dream_  
_So I can see the face I long to touch, to kiss_  
_But only dreams can bring me this_  
_So let the moon shine softly on the one I long to see_  
_And maybe when you dream_  
_You'll dream of me"_  
  
"Du hast dich vor ihr verwandelt? Sie weiß, dass du ein nicht registrierter Animagus bist? Mann Black, ich hatte dich wirklich für intelligenter gehalten", sagte James seufzendm als Sirius, Remus und er am nächsten Tag in Transformation saßen.  
Die drei Marauders saßen in der letzten Reihe, was bei Prof. McGonagall Vor-und Nachteile hatte.  
"Hast du ihr vielleicht auch noch erzählt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, Peter eine Ratte und ich ein Hirsch?" Sirius sah seinen besten Freund genervt an. "Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich eben gesagt habe? Sie ist ebenfalls ein nicht registrierter Animagus", flüsterte er leise und sah dabei immer mal wieder zu seiner Hauslehrerin, die jetzt ärgerlich in die Richtung der Marauders schaute. "Würden die Herren Black, Potter und Lupin sich wenigstens bemühen, meinem Unterricht zu folgen? Auch wenn Sie der Ansicht sind, es nicht nötig zu haben? Dies hier ist ein NEWT Kurs, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf. Mr Watts, Sie sind dran." Kieran Watts, komplett aus seiner Träumerei gerissen, ratterte einen Spruch herunter.  
Sirius, Remus und James passten einige Minuten lang auf, fingen dann aber wieder an zu reden. "Cathy Thornton? Die Gryffindor Jägerin? Du bist dir da ganz sicher?", fragte James überrascht. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin noch nicht blind, Krone. Ich habe sie gesehen, ich habe mit ihr geredet..." "Ich weiß ja nicht, mit wem Sie gerade geredet haben, Black, aber ich sage Ihnen nicht mehr als zweimal in einer Stunde, dass Sie aufpassen sollen, es sei denn, Sie sind scharf auf Punkteabzug und Detention!" McGonagall stand zornfunkelnd neben ihm. "Ja, Professor...." "Das möchte ich Ihnen auch geraten haben, Black. Nun, wie ich eben erklärt habe, haben Sie bei diesem Spruch mehrere Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten..."  
So verlief der weitere Unterricht ohne Störungen, sehr zu McGonagall's Freude.

"Sag mal Cathy, hast du einen Verehrer?", fragte Theria kichernd, als sie, Cathy, Fillina und Naomi Parker ein zwei Wochen später in einer Pause auf dem Schulhof saßen. "Was, wieso?" "Na weil Sirius hier schon die ganze Zeit rüberschaut", erwiderte Naomi, ohne von ihrem Pergament aufzusehen.  
Und tatsächlich, als Cathy sich jetzt umdrehte, trafen ihre Augen auf die Sirius', der sich daraufhin, ebenso wie Cathy auch wieder umdrehte. Eine leichte Röte zierte ihr Gesicht. "Aha, Aha... Du wirst doch nicht auch dem Charme von Hogwarts Macho Sirius Black verfallen sein?", stichelte Fillina leicht. "Ich? Nein, nein... Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wehrte Cathy ab, doch merkte sie, dass es sie selber nicht ganz überzeugte. Habe ich mich wirklich in Sirius verliebt?, dachte sie, schüttelte aber im gleichen Moment den Kopf. Völliger Quatsch.  
  
"Ah... Sieh an, Sieh an... Wen haben wir denn da? Schniefelus....", meinte Sirius gehässig, als Severus Snape auf den Hof kam, völlig in ein Buch versunken."Schniefelus?" James drehte sich um, erblickte Snape und ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Wir haben ihn schon lange nicht mehr verhext, nicht wahr Tatze?" "Da hast du sicher recht, Krone... _Accio Buch_!" Das Buch, welches Snape in der Hand gehalten hatte, flog geradewegs in Sirius' ausgestreckte Hand. Snape sah auf, erblickte Sirius und schaute diesen wütend an. "Black!" "Schniefelus! Wir hatten das Vergnügen schon lange nicht mehr. Du vermisst nicht zufällig etwas?" James lachte und wisperte etwas. Sekunden später begannen sich Snape's Umhang, Hose, Schuhe, Krawatte, Hemd, einfach alles was er anhatte, aufzulösen. Hilflos sah der Sechstklässler an sich herunter, inzwischen krebsrot im Gesicht vor Wut. Die gesamte Schülerschar, die sich draußen aufhielt, brüllte beim Anblick von Snape in Unterhose vor Lachen. Selbst Remus musste lachen. Ganz anders Cathy. Auch wenn sie sonst über die Scherze lachte, welche die Marauder mit Snape trieben, ging dieser Scherz, ihrer Meinung nach zu weit.  
  
"Reicht es nicht mal langsam?", fragte sie Sirius und James, die vor lauter Lachen kaum noch Luft bekamen. Sirius hörte auf zu lachen und wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre Augen sahen aus, als würde ein heftiges Unwetter darin toben. Sturmgraue Augen. Und irgendwie wusste Sirius, dass dieser Sturm nur ihm galt. Die ganze Welt schien für ihn stillzustehen, als er in diese Augen sah. Es war, als würden nur noch Cathy und er existieren. Das hier war mit keinem einzigen Gefühl vergleichbar, welche er sonst bei Mädchen gehabt hatte.  
"Sorry Cathy, aber ich meine, du musst ja zugeben, Snape in Unterhose ist doch wirklich lustig", hörte der junge Zauberer seinen besten Freund neben sich sagen. "Das mag ja durchaus sein, aber manchmal geht ihr wirklich zu weit! _Induere_!"  
Die sturmgrauen Augen wandten sich von Sirius ab und er sah nun, dass Snape wieder vollständig angezogen war. Dieser bedacht alle mit einem äußerst giftigen Blick und verschwand auch sofort. Cathy war ebenfalls zu ihren Freunden zurückgekehrt. "Sag mal Tatze, was ist los? Du stehst da wie festgewachsen! Hier ist jemand, der was von dir will", drang James' belustigte Stimme zu ihm durch.  
  
Sirius schaute ihn irritiert an und sah dann eine Gryffindor aus der fünften Klasse vor sich stehen. "Ja?" Das junge Mädchen war feuerrot und unsicher, als sie anfing zu sprechen. "I...Ich...Es...es sind ja bald OWL's...u...und da dachte ich...du könntest mir vielleicht Nachhilfe in Defence against the Dark Arts geben", stotterte sie, schien aber froh zu sein, das hinter sich gebracht zu haben. "Tut mir leid, ich habe im Moment selber genug zu tun, da kann ich nicht auch noch Nachhilfe geben", antwortete Sirius und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich was zu lernen. Das Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Professor Carrigan hatten er und Cathy schon seit einer Woche fertig. Normalerweise hatte er solche Nachhilfe Anfragen immer gerne angenommen, wenn ihm das Mädchen gefiel, das ihn gefragt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er der Fünftklässlerin hinterher.  
"Sirius...Bist du irgendwie krank?", fragte Remus. "Nein, warum sollte ich?" "Weil du Nein gesagt hast?" Also war nicht nur Sirius selber aufgefallen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Wenn er bloß wüsste, was es war..  
"Ach keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach nicht in der Stimmung..." Sein Freund zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "nicht in der Stimmung, aha...?" "Ja genau!" Sauer verließ Sirius den Hof. "Ui, Ui", sagte James bloß und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
  
"Auch wenn ich euch nur ungerne bei eurem leckeren Essen störe, habe ich euch doch etwas mitzuteilein, was euch sicher freuen wird", erklang die Stimme Albus Dumbledore's beim Abendessen in der Großen halle. Alle Schüler sahen überrascht auf. Normalerweise wartete Dumbledore mit dem Verkünden von Nachrichten bis nach dem Essen. Aber diese Nachricht schien selbst Dumbledore zu freuen, denn er strahlte vergnügt in die Gesichter seiner erwartungsvollen Schüler. Als er sich aller Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, begann er zu sprechen.  
"Einigen von den älteren Schülern wird der May Ball von vor vier Jahren noch in guter Erinnerung sein, nehme ich an?" Viele der Sechst-und Siebtklässler lachten. "Wie ich sehe ja." Dumbledore's Augen funkelten. "Ich freue mich, euch mitzuteilen, dass dieser Ball am Freitag den 25. Mai wieder einmal stattfinden wird."  
Alle Schüler (selbst die sonst so unbegeisterten Slytherins) johlten und klatschten. "Allerdings", es wurde wieder so leise, dass man eine Steckndel hören konnte, als Dumbledore weitersprach, "werden die Erst, Zweit-und Drittklässler nicht zugelassen. Dieser Ball ist nur für die älteren unter euch. Doch für die "Kleineren" gibt es auch etwas. Aber da dies eine Überraschung wird, werde ich jetzt keine genaueren Angaben dazu machen."  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und sofort begann es in der Großen Halle laut zu werden, was Dumbledore lächelnd und Minerva McGonagall ebenso Mary Carrigan missbilligend quittierten. Es wurde getuschelt, wer mit wem gehen wollte/würde und die Kleinen fragten sich aufgekratzt, was das wohl für eine Überraschung werden würde. Diese fanden sie nämlich weitaus spannender als den Ball der Älteren, "wo man teure Umhänge tragen muss und sich dann abschlabbert" (Zitat eines Zweitklässlers aus Hufflepuff).  
  
"Mit wem gehst du?", war die meistgestellte und beliebteste Frage in den vier Gemeinschaftsräumen. Die Mädchen begannen schon, sich Gedanken über Kleider, Umhänge, Make-up und Frisuren zu machen, während die Jungen untereinander tuschelten, mit welchem Mädchen sie gerne zum Ball gehen würden und ob sie Chancen hätten.  
"Ich würde gerne mit Jasmine Balincourt aus Hufflepuff hingehen. Denke, ich werde sie morgen mal fragen", sagte Kieran Watts, als er mit Liam Leeson, James, Remus, Sirius und Peter Pettigrew zusammen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß.  
"Ich würde gerne mit Naomi Parker gehen", meinte Peter schüchtern und seine Ohren färbten sich knallrot. Die anderen Jungs sahen ihn schweigend an, dann fingen sie an zu lachen. "Na..Naomi Parker?", japste James. "Guter Witz, Peter. An die kommt so ein Feigling wie du gar nicht ran. Du komms noch nicht mal in ihre Nähe. Aber du hättest im Gegensatz zu Schniefelus wenigstens noch eine 0,5 Chance. Schniefelus hat gar keine", lachte Sirius. "Schniefelus wird auch gar nicht gehen, er müsste sich dazu erstmal die Haare waschen", fügte Liam grinsend hinzu.  
"Stimmt auch wieder. Ich werde Lily Evans fragen", bemerkte James und fuhr sich dabei automatisch durch die wuscheligen schwarzen Haare. "Und, wie stehts mit euch dreien?"  
  
Damit waren Liam, Sirius und Remus gemeint. Liam sah sich um und sein Blick blieb an einem blonden Mädchen hängen, die mit ihrer besten Freundin und zwei anderen Mädchen in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes saß. James folgte seinem Blick. "Fillina?" Liam nickte leicht. Seine Gesichstfarbe stand seinen roten Haaren in nichts nach. "Ich mag sie", nuschelte er leise. "Ist doch okay. Sie ist ja auch ganz nett. Ich vermute, unser guter Remus Lupin wird eine ganz bestimmte Ravenclaw fragen, oder nicht?", sagte Kieran und beobachtete grinsend, wie sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf Moony's Gesicht ausbreitete. "Oh ja.... Und ich glaube auch, dass Theria nicht abgeneigt sein wird.", fügte der Gryffindor Quidditch Captain grinsend hinzu. Remus nuschelte etwas von "Das geht nur mich was an" und vergrub sich wieder hinter seinem Buch.  
Nun fühlte Sirius alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet. "Ich weiß es nicht." "War klar. Aber die Mädchen sprechen dich ja eh an, da brauchst du dir ja keine Mühe machen", meinte Kieran und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Neid mit, was allerdings der Tatsache zuzuschreiben war, dass er mal gehört hatte, dass Jasmine Sirius gut fand.  
Sirius lachte. "Das stimmt schon. Aber es sind ja immer die gleichen. Sind außerdem noch ein paar Tage bis zum Ball, und wer weiß, wer sich da noch interessantes finden lässt." Das sein Blick dabei in die Richtung von Cathy Thornton wanderte, erstaunte ihn, Auch James war der schnelle Blick in die Richtung seiner Jägerin nicht entgangen. Aha, dachte er bei sich. Das ist wirklich interessant. "Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie wir gegen Ravenclaw am Freitag abschneiden werden", sagte Liam in die Stille hinein und das allgemeine Gespräch wandte sich damit Quidditch zu.

"Ich muss mir für den Ball noch einen neuen Umhang kaufen, mein Festumhang passt nicht zu meinem Kleid.... Ich meine, ihr würdet ja auch keinen lilafarbenen Umhang zu einem roten Kleid anziehen, oder?" Keira Thomson sah sich um.  
"Ich schätze mal, das würde leicht auf Farbverirrung schließen lassen", grinste Cathy. "Das wäre schon modischer Selbstmord", bekräftigte Fillina Cathy's Aussage und Sophia Garibaldi nickte. "Ich habe mir in den Sommerferien in Amerika einen roten Umhang gekauft", grinste sie. "Mein Vater hat angesichts des Preises eine Krise bekommen und meine Mutter angesichts der Farbe." Sie ahmte ihre Mutter nach. "Aber Sophia, Kind, sowas kannst du doch nicht tragen! Und vor allem nicht in der Schule!"  
Die anderen drei Mädchen kicherten. Sie kannten Sophia's überfürsorgliche, altmodische Mutter und amüsierten sich immer köstlich, wenn Sophia sie nachahmte. "Mit wem Theria wohl hingeht?", überlegte Keira laut und die Blicke der jungen Hexen gingen zu Remus Lupin, welcher versunken ein Buch las, während sich die anderen Zauberer über irgendwas unterhielten, was wohl lustig war, da sie laut lachten. "Meint ihr, Remus fragt sie?" "Ich weiß nicht, so schüchtern wie er ist? Und Theria genauso. Ach, zur Not nehmen wir das dann in die Hand. Die Jungs helfen sicher gerne", schlug Fillina vor und erntete grinsende Zustimmung. "Das wird ein interessanter Ball", meinte Sophia schließlich. "Mit interessanten Paaren", ergänzte Cathy.  
  
Es war Freitag und das Spiel Gryffindor vs.Ravenclaw stand auf dem Plan. Madam Hooch pfiff und 14 Besen schossen in die Luft. Adrian Finnigan nahm seine Position als Hüter ein, James Potter zirkelte schon höher als alle anderen Spieler, damit er das Spielfeld im Blick hatte und somit den kleinen Schnatz sehen konnte.  
"UND ES GEHT LOS! GRYFFINDORS JÄGER ETHAN ARCHER IN BALLBESITZ, PASS ZU GILLIAN HOOVER! NEIN! CHRIS CHAIN, RAVENCLAWS JÄGER HAT DEN QUAFFEL ABGEFANGEN... WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN....UND RAST NUN AUFS TOR ZU, VERDAMMT FINNIGAN, HALT IHN!", schrie Julius McMillan und hüpfte vor Aufregung hin und her, was ihm wieder einmal böse Blicke von Professor McGonagall einbrachte. Der junge Zauberer huschte vorsorglich aus ihrer Nähe und kommentierte weiter. "UND ER HAT IHN GEHALTEN! FINNIGAN, DU BIST DER BESTE! WURF ZU THORNTON, KOMM SCHON CATHY! MACH IHN REIN! JAAAAAAAAAAA! 10 - 0 FÜR GRYFFINDOR! OH CATHY, ICH LIEBE DICH! NATÜRLICH NICHT IN DEM SINNE, DAS WEIßT DU JA, AUCH WENN ICH NICHT NEIN SAGEN WÜRDE!"  
"MC MILLAN! UNTERLASSEN SIE IHR PRIVATES GESÄUSEL UND KOMMENTIEREN SIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DAS SPIEL!", schrie Prof. McGonagall wütend. "Tschuldigung Professor. RAVENCLAW JÄGER STEEL AM ZUG, OH NEIN, HARRISON WURDE VON EIMEN KLATSCHE GETROFFEN! WER IMMER ES WAR, NICK, PFEFFER IHM DEN KLATSCHER AN DEN KOPF!" Nick Harrison beförderte den Klatscher wütend zurück in Tim Carson's Richtung, von dem er gekommen war. James flog inzwischen Kreise über das Spielfeld und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, Ravenclaws Sucherin Alison Tuckton immer hinter ihm. Cathy versuchte derweil, Chris Chain den Quaffel wieder abzujagen. "KOMM SCHON CHAIN! ÜBERLASS IHR DEN BALL! RAVENCLAW GEWINNT DOCH EH NICHT, EUCH FEHLT POTTER!" Ein lautes Buhen ertönte von den Rängen der Ravenclaws. So gut wie jeder (außer den Slytherins) mochte Julian McMillan, wenn er nicht gerade ein Quidditch Spiel kommentierte. Was das anging, war er nämlich mehr als parteiisch, wenn Gryffindor spielte. Aber keiner (außer natürlich den Slytherins), wollte einen anderen Kommentator. Julian war einfach der beste, das sah selbst McGonagall so.  
Das Spiel endete schließlich 250 - 100 für Gryffindor. "Der House Cup bleibt bei uns", meinte Prof. McGonagall glücklich zu Professor Flitwick, der, als Head of Ravenclaw House, nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande brachte.  
"DER HOUSE CUP IST UNSER!" , schrie Julius McMillan, bevor man ihm das Mikro abschaltete. Der Ausspruch wurde von wütendem Geschrei der Slytherins quittiert, aber Gryffindor lag nun unumstritten in Führung, dahinter Hufflepuff. Das Finale wurde demnach zwischen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor ausgetragen.  
  
"Hi Theria... Ich... ähm... also... ich..." Entmutigt starrte den Remus den Spiegel im Schlafraum an und sah sich selbst, wie entmutigt er aussah. "Wirst ja ganz rot, Kleiner... Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass das Mädchen deine Einladung annimmt, wenn du so rumstotterst", pfiff der Spiegel vergnügt. "Theria, ich muss mit dir reden...", versuchte der junge Zauberer es noch einmal.  
"Darüber, dass du sie als Ballpartnerin haben möchtest?", ertönte Sirius' Stimme hinter ihm. Remus errötete und drehte sich um. "Ja." "Frag sie einfach. Wenn du vor ihr stehst, sagst du eh was ganz anderes. Such sie einfach, frag sie und dann wirst du ja sehen. Mehr als Nein sagen kann sie nicht." Remus seufzte. "Ich bin nicht wie du, Sirizus. Ich kann nicht einfach zu einem Mädchen hingehen und sagen _Hi, gehst du mit mir zum Ball?_ Ich habe einfach nicht den Mut dazu." Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und Sirius sah ihn an. "Komm mit." "Wieso?" "Komm einfach mit." Remus stand verdutzt auf und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Schlafraum der Gryffindors in die Bibliothek, wo man derzeit die meisten Schüler antreffen konnte. (NEWT's, OWL's, Examen) Als Remus sah, wo ihn Sirius hinführte, dämmerte es ihm langsam. "Nein Sirius! Nein, das mache ich nicht! Nein!" Doch zu spät. Sie standen beide bereits an dem Tisch, an dem Theria saß und lernte. "Theria?" "Ja?" Sie drehte sich um, sah Sirius und dann den halb verdeckten Remus. "Remus würde dich gerne etwas fragen", meinte Sirius, schubste seinen Freund zu Theria und verschwand hinter einem Regal, wo er gegen Cathy knallte.  
  
"Pass doch mal auf", schimpfte diese wütend. Sirius drehte sich leicht erschrocken um. "Oh sorry, ich habe dich nicht gesehen." "Das habe ich gemerkt", meinte sie und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm. Der junge Zauberer legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. "Alles okay? Hab ich dir weh getan?" Cathy sah ihn an und dann seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Rasch zog sie ihn weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. "Ja alles okay. Aber warum stehst du hier rum?"  
Sirius grinste und schaute in die Richtung, wo Theria und Remus saßen, beide schon feuerwehrrot. "Remus hat vorhin am Spiegel versucht, Theria zum Ball einzuladen und ich dachte einfach, er solle es mal am lebenden Objekt versuchen. Das hat mehr Erfolg." "Da hast du ja Erfahrung drin", bemerkte Cathy trocken. "Aber für Remus und Theria ist das eine gute Idee, wenn einer von den beiden fragt.  
"Das ist die Frage", meinte der junge Mann und lehnte sich leicht an das Regal, während er Cathy aus schwarzen Augen musterte.  
Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sie so ansah und die Stelle, an der er sie angefasst hatte, prickelte. Die junge Hexe hatte den Eindruck, in ein schwarzes Meer zu schauen, doch ruhig und voller Wärme...  
"Cathy!" Theria stürmte um die Ecke und riss die beiden somit aus ihrem Bann. "Er hat mich gefragt!", sagte sie glücklich, ohne auf Sirius zu achten, der Cathy angrinste, zwinkerte und dann verschwand. Sie sah ihm nach, als er zu Remus ging und ihm grinsend auf die Schulter schlug. Was Theria erzählte, bekam sie nur mit halbem Ohr mit. Was ist bloß los mit mir, dachte sie verwirrt.  
  
"James, hast du mal kurz Zeit?" Der Quidditch Captain sah von seinen Hausaufgaben auf und starrte seinen besten Freund irritiert an. Es hatte kaum Sachen gegeben, bei denen Sirius so ernst geklungen und ausgesehen hatte wie jetzt. "Klar." Er schlug seine Bücher zu. "Dann leg mal los." "Irgendwo, wo nicht soviele Leute rumrennen", meinte Sirius mit Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
James nickte und stand auf. Er und Sirius gingen hinunter an den See und setzten sich ins Gras, während der Krake faul seine Bahnen drehte. Es war zwar erst Mitte Mai, aber schon ziemlich warm. "Also, worum gehts? Hört sich wichtig an." "Magst du Cathy?" "Darum gehts also... Ja, ich mag sie. Sie ist nett und vielleicht neben Queenscove, die beste Jägerin die Gryffindor je hatte." "Könntest du auch mal versuchen, Quidditch daraus zuhalten?" "Logisch, es geht hier ja schließlich um dein Liebesleben." James grinste, was Sirius nur ein Seufzen entlockte. "Davon habe ich nicht geredet..." "Wovon denn dann? Du willst mit mir über Cathy Thornton reden und zwar alleine. Und nach dem wie du dich in letzter Zeit benimmst, ist es ganz offensichtlich." "Was ist offensichtlich?" "Dass dir Cathy mehr als gefällt..." "Was?" James verdrehte die Augen. "Black, seit wann bist du schwer von Begriff? D-U L-I-E-B-S-T C-A-T-H-Y." Sirius starrte ihn mehr als verdutzt an. "Ich mag sie, ja, aber deswegen liebe ich sie doch noch noch nicht", meinte er langsam. "Also nichts mit schneller schlagendem Herz, Kribbeln im Bauch, ständig angucken etc.?" Als James Sirius' fassungsloses Gesicht sag, lachte er. "Woher weißt du das?" "So fühle ich mich, wenn ich Lily sehe", erklärte der Zauberer schlicht. "Ja gut, ich sehe sie schon an", sagte Sirius. "Du meinst wohl, du starrst sie an", korrigierte ihn sein bester Freund. "Es ist merkwürdig, weißt du? Ich habe noch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, mit einem Mädchen so zu reden, sie anzuschauen, ihr zuzugucken wenn sie redet oder einfach irgendwo sitzt und Hausaufgaben macht...." James starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Er hatte ihn noch nie derart von einem Mädchen sprechen hören, so versunken in das was er sagte und mit einem träumerischem Ausdruck in den Augen. "Du bist total verliebt... Ich glaube, das erlebe ich zum ersten Mal."  
Sirius sah James an. "Und was mache ich jetzt?" "Jetzt? Jetzt lädst du sie zum Ball ein, ganz einfach." Ganz einfach? Sirius dachte nach und konnte mit einem Mal verstehen, wie Remus sich gefühlt haben musste. "Hast du Lily schon gefragt?" "Sicher. Sie hat ja gesagt."  
  
Cathy saß währenddessen immer noch in der Bibliothek, neben sich eine glücklich plappernde Theria und eine strahlende Fillina, die vor kurzem von Liam gefragt worden war. "Cathy? Hast du kurz einen Moment Zeit?", riss eine männliche Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie aufschauen.  
Luke Kinson stand vor ihr, ein gutaussehender Ravenclaw aus dem siebten Jahr und außerdem Hüter des Teams von Ravenclaw. "Ja, sicher." "Ich...also.." Luke sah unsicher zu Theria und Fillina hin, die angefangen hatte zu giggeln. "Wir verschwinden", sagte Theria kichernd.  
Luke setzte sich nervös auf den freigewordenen Stuhl neben Cathy. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir auf den Ball gehst", meinte er dann nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten. Die junge Hexe wollte zustimmen, doch in diesem Moment betrat Sirius zusammen mit James wieder die Bibliothek. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich mag dich wirklich gern..." "Aber nicht so gerne, dass du mit mir auf den Ball gehen würdest, nicht?", lächelte er traurig. Cathy schluckte. "Tut mir leid.." "Ist schon okay." Er lächelte noch einmal schwach und ging dann.  
Theria und Fillina stürmten sofort herbei, nachdem Luke außer Sichtweite war. "Es sah so aus, als hättest du ihm einen Korb gegeben", stellte Theria fest, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. "So kann mans auch sagen", erwiderte Cathy. "Warum denn das? Er sieht gut aus, er ist beliebt?" Man merkte Fillina an, dass sie ihre Freundin ganz und gar nicht verstehen konnte. "Schon, aber ich weiß nicht..." Unwillkürlich sah sie wieder zu Sirius hinüber und ihre beiden Freundinnen tauschten wissenden Blicke. "Man wird ja sehen", grinste Theria, was von Cathy verwirrt aufgenommen wurde.  
  
"Lust auf eine Runde _Exploding Snap_?", fragte James später abends im Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt die Karten hoch. "Aber logisch." Sirius und Remus saßen eh schon am Feuer. "Fillina, Cathy, Nick, wie siehts mit euch aus?" "Klar." Keine zwei Minuten später saß die Gruppe am Feuer und spielte lautstark _Exploding Snap _. Cathy beobachtete dabei Sirius über ihre Karten hinweg. Das Ereignis heute hatte ihr zu denken gegeben. Sie hatte Luke einen Korb gegeben, weil Sirius in genau diesem Moment die Bibliothek betreten hatte. Warum denn nur? In diesem Augenblick strich sich der junge Zauberer lachend seine Haare zurück und schaute sie an. Cathy hatte den Eindruck, es würden noch diese schwarzen Augen existieren.  
  
"Cathy? Miss Thornton? Du bist dran!" Fillina stieß sie in die Seite und brachte sie somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verwirrt sah die junge Hexe um sich und legte dann eine Karte ab. Sie fühlte Sirius' Blick auf sich und wusste genau, dass wenn sie jetzt wieder aufschauen würde, sie in schwarze Augen voller Wärme blicken würde. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte bei dem Gedanken daran und sie rief sich alle Momente ins Gedächtnis, bei denen sie Sirius gesehen oder mit ihm geredet hatte. Während sie alle Begegnungen wiederholte, kam ihr ein Blitzgedanke und sie musste sich eingstehen, dass es stimmte. Sie hatte sich in Sirius Black verliebt. Er war derjenige, mit dem sie zum Ball gehen wollte. Von Anfang an...  
Es überraschte und erschreckte sie beides zugleich. Was mache ich denn jetzt?", dachte sie und legte gedankenverloren eine Karte auf den Tisch.  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass du diese Karte ablegen willst", meinte Sirius und ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. Das Grinsen veranlasste Cathy's Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen. Einen Moment lang blickte sie ihn verdutzt an, schaute dann jedoch auf die karte. Es war ein As und das hatte sich eigentlich nicht ablegen wollen, da es sowas wie ein Joker war. "Danke", sagte sie und wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass sie wohl knallrot im Gesicht sein musste.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist total unaufmerksam", meinte Theria in einer Pause zwischen Transfiguration und Charms zwei Tage später kopfschüttelnd.  
"Was soll denn los sein? Gar nichts ist los", erwiderte Cathy und vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem Magazin (Quidditch News; jede Woche die neuesten Informationen aus der Welt des Quidditchs!). Theria riss ihr das Magazin aus der Hand. "Ja, sicher doch... Und ich bin Merlin höchstpersönlich, weiblich versteht sich... Das hat irgendwas mit Sirius Black zu tun, dass spüre ich."  
Die Quidditch Jägerin konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie dabei leicht rot wurde. "Aha!" Ihre beste Freundin sah zufrieden aus. "Wusste ich es doch! Du bist in ihn verliebt, stimmts?" "Schrei es noch lauter und es bekommt jeder hier mit", zischte Cathy. "Ich habe also recht?" Die junge Hexe sah ihre Freundin mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der aussah, als hätte sie gerade ihre eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben und nickte dann. "Das ist echt süß. Weißt du, es wäre doch wirklich toll, wenn du mit Sirius zum Ball gingest, wo ich doch mit Remus gehe, Lily mit James und Fillina mit Liam." "Und was soll ich tun? Zu ihm gehen und sagen, _Hi Sirius, ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen_?" Theria setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als es klingelte. "Bis später", meinte Cathy und begab sich auf dem schnellstem Weg zu Prof. Flitwick's Klassenraum.  
  
"Wann fragst du sie endlich, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht?", flüsterte James in Charms, während Sirius neben ihm auf Cathy's kastanienbraune Haare starrte. "Ich frage sie noch", antwortete er abwesend. "Und wann? Dasselbe hast du vor 2 Tagen auch schon gesagt. Der Ball ist nur noch 4 Tage! Und sie hatte bereits Einladungen!" "Was?" Sirius starrte James an. "Ja. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, niemand fragt sie? Ich habe sie gestern mit Lea Somerset beim Training reden hören. Sie sagte, sie hätte Einladungen von Luke Kinson, Joey Talbot und Marcus Edgecombe bekommen, allen dreien aber einen Korb gegeben. Also, du hast noch eine Chance, Tatze." "Danke.... Wenn sie drei Leuten schon einen Korb gegeben hat?", meinte er entmutigt. Krone grinste. "na vielleicht wartet sie ja auch nur darauf, dass du sie fragst." Er bekam nur ein Knurren als Antwort und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte ja nur versuchen wollen, Sirius zu helfen, der die Hilfe aber anscheinend ja nicht wollte. james hoffte, dass er es trotzdem in den nächsten Tagen vor dem Ball, noch hinbekommen würde, Cathy zu fragen. Ansonsten konnte er sich auf einen schlechtgelaunten Tatze freuen, welcher den Ball über missmutig am Tisch sitzen würde.  
Als ob Cathy gemerkt hatte, dass Sirius sie die ganze Zeit von hinten angestarrt hatte, drehte sie sich jetzt um und lächelte leicht. Sirius' Herz schlug Purzelbäume und er relaisierte das Ende der Stunde erst, als James ihn unsanft ihn die Rippen stieß.  
  
"Cathy, ich gehe ins Bett. Ich mach den Aufsatz morgen zuende. Wir haben ja noch Zeit bis übermorgen", gähnte Fillina und streckte sich. Cathy sah auf. "Ja, ist okay. Gute Nacht." "Nacht." Fillina stand auf, sammelte ihre Bücher, Federn und Pergamente ein und verschwand dann gähnend im Aufgang zu den Schlafräumen. Cathy sah sich derweil im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Außer ihr selber waren noch zwei schnatternde Fünftklässlerinnen, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black da. Der Rest von Gryffindor Tower schien schon im Bett zu liegen. Ohne sich noch weiter darum zu kümmern, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu.  
  
"Wie geht es dem Einhorn?" Sirius' Stimme riss die junge Hexe aus ihrer Arbeit und sie hob überrascht den Kopf. Außer Sirius, der sich ihr jetzt gegenüber gesetzt hatte und ihr selber, war der Gemeinschaftsraum komplett leer. Die große Standuhr mit dem Gryffindor Löwen schlug bereits Mitternacht.  
"Dem geht es gut. Ich brauche es nicht mehr zu verarzten, aber ich sehe es zum Teil in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid sagte, es sei wieder mit den anderen Einhörnern zusammen", gab Cathy Auskunft.  
"Das freut mich..." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Sirius hatte sich nun entschlossen, die junge Hexe zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen würde. Nach dem Gespräch mit James hatt er den ganzen tag hin und her überlegt, Cathy während sie arbeitete, angesehen. Schließlich war er zu dem Entschluß gekommen, sie zu fragen. Er hatte ja sonst nie Probleme damit gehabt, ein Mädchen einzuladen, sagte er sich.  
"Ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen", hörte er sich nun selber sagen Cathy sah ihn stumm fragend an. "Ich...Du...Wir...Also..."  
Verdammt, ich stottere hier rum wie ein Idiot, dachte der junge Zauberer, wütend auf sich selbst. Dann sah er Cathy an, schluckte und holte tief Lift. "Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Er kam nicht umhin zu merken, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte. "Ich... Also..." Die junge Hexe war feuerrot geworden und Sirius sah sie jetzt unsicher an. "Ja... ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen", meinte sie leise. "Wirklich?" "Ja."  
  
"Er hat dich tatsächlich gefragt?", quietschten Fillina und Theria am nächsten Morgen begeistert. Cathy nickte lächelnd. "Oh wie süß!" Theria war hin und weg. "Dann sind wir ja zu acht! Und jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, was wir anziehen." "Also ich weiß es schon. Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher an das Kleid, welches ich euch im Zug gezeigt hatte? Das ziehe ich an. Und darüber den blauen Umhang, den ich mir letzte Woche in Hogsmead gekauft habe. Ich hoffe, bloß Liam gefällt es..." "Und ich denke, das Kleid interessiert ihn weniger als die Person, die drinsteckt. Du wirst sicher fantastisch aussehen, mach dir da keine Gedanken drum", versuchte die hinzugekommen Keira Fillina aufzumuntern. "Sicher?" "Ganz sicher", meinte auch Cathy. "Und Keora, hast du deinen Umhang bekommen?" Die blonde Hexe strahlte, "Ja, ich habe ihn, Er ist cremefarben und einfach total schön", schwärmte sie begeistert. "Hat wohl aber auch dementsprechend gekostet", bemerkte Theria nüchtern. Keira grinste verlegen. "Ähm na ja... Ganz billig war er nicht..."  
  
Von allen Schülern ungeduldig erwartet, war der 25. Mai endlich da. Es war ein freitag und Unterricht gab es (zur freude aller Schüler) an diesem Tag nicht. Flich vertrieb jeden Schüler, der sich zu nah die Große Halle wagte, die festlich geschmückt wurde. Professor Carrigan hatte ihre helle Freude daran, umhereilenden Schülern Punkte abzuziehen, selbst wenn sie nur durch die Gänge rannten. Prof. Binns hingegen verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. "Die Jugend heutzutage...", murmelte er und schwebte durch die Gänge.  
Peeves war allerdings von allen der schlimmste. Preschte irre gackernd durch die Gänge, holte den Mädchen die Lockenwickler aus den Haare, zerbröselte Kreide und ließ sie den vorbeiflitzenden Schülern auf den Kopf regnen oder er schmiss ihnen klatschnasse Tafelschwämme ins Gesicht. Alles solange, bis der Head Boy den blutigen Baron zur Hilfe holte, der Peeves' Treiben dann ein Ende setzte. Kurzum, die Vorbereitungen für den Abend liefen auf Hochtouren.  
  
Schließlich war der langersehnte Abend endlich da. Einige Mädchen rannten noch völlig hektisch durch den Gryffindor Tower. "Wenn du Marcus siehst, sag ihm, ich bin noch nicht fertig!, wies eine Siebtklässlerin mit Lockenwicklern in den Haaren, ihre kleine Schwester an. Diese nickte, komplett in ein Zauberschachspiel mit einer Freundin vertieft.  
  
"Cathy! Welchen Lidschatten soll ich denn nun nehmen? Blau oder Grau?" Fillina stand hilfesuchend vor ihrer besten Freundin, die gerade dabei war, ihre Haare auszubürsten, die ihr nun in weichen Locken über die Schulter fielen. "Blau. Das passt besser zu deinem Umhang und deinem Kleid", meinte sie spontan. "Gut." Fillina verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Cathy ging sich nun auch schminken, ließ aber beinahe ihren Lippenstift fallen, als die wütende Stimme von Tyra Petersfield erklang.  
"Eine gelbe Krawatte! Oh, wie kann er es bloß wagen! Gelb! Ich habe ein zartlila Kleid an und er trägt eine gelbe Krawatte! Wie kann er bloß!" Tyra's Stimme wurde wieder leise und sie ging wohl wieder nach unten. Cathy, Fillina und Keira sahen sich an und begannen zu lachen. "Der arme Frank. Dass sie ihn für diesen modischen Fehler noch nicht in einen Frosch verwandelt hat, wundert mich", kicherte Keira.  
  
Sirius stand ungeduldig wartend an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen. James und Remus hatten ihm bis vor wenigen Minuten auch noch Gesellschaft geleistet, waren jetzt aber auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw Tower, Theria und Lily abholen. Sirius fragte sich, wie Cathy wohl aussehen mochte. Er hatte Tyra Petersfield schon gesehen und hoffte nun wirklich inständigst, dass Cathy kein lilafarbenes Kleid mit silbernem Umhang tragen würde. Als Liam ihm in die Rippen stieß und er aufsah, stockte ihm fats der Atem und er schluckte.  
Cathy kam zusammen mit Keira und Fillina die Treppe herunter. Die junge Hexe sah, seiner Meinung nach, von den dreien am besten aus. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Abendkleid und darüber einen smaragdgrünen Umhang. Ihre Haare glitzerten im Kerzenlicht golden und sie lächelte, als sie auf ihn zutrat. Liam neben ihm war zu einer tomatenroten Salzsäule erstarrt, welche kein Wort herausbrachte.  
"Du siehst atemberaubend aus", meinte Sirius leise und sah Cathy an.  
  
_I get a feeling I can't explain_  
_whenever your eyes meet mine_  
_My heart spins in circles_  
_and I lose all space and time_  
  
_And now that we're standing face to face_  
_something tells me it's gonna be OK_  
_that I'm ready to fall in love tonight_  
_ready to hold my heart open wide_  
_I can't promise forever_  
_but baby i'll try_  
_cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight_  
  
_I know you've been watching_  
_choosing the moment_  
_I've been dreaming of that day_  
_no one before you has gotten to me this way_  
  
Die große Halle entlockte den meisten Schülern verzückte Ausrufe. Überall glitterte und glitzerte es. Die verzauberte Decke war ein dämmernder Sonnenuntergang, statt der 4 großen Haustische standen überall kleine, runde Tische, die Platz für acht bis zehn Leute boten. Kleine Elfen und Feen flogen in der Halle umher, farbenfrohe Blumen, der Jahreszeit angemessen, schmückten dei Wände.  
"Wow... Das sieht wirklich genial aus", sagte ein Junge laut. Dumbledore stand lächelnd von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch auf.  
"Guten Abend meine Lieben. Wie ich sehe und höre, gefällt euch die Dekoration der Großen Halle." Alles lachte und nickte, während sich der alte Zauberer strahlend umsah. "Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Als Überraschung für euch, habe ich zudem _Witch's Destiny_ eingeladen." Lautes Gejohle folgte dieser Ankündigung, aber Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig. "Mein alter Freund Ernest Harewood, Leiter des Salem Institutes für Hexen und Zauberer in Amerika, hat mir von einer Tradition an seiner Schule berichtet, die schon seit Jahrhunderten durchgeführt wird. Und ich fand es so gut, dass ich beschlossen habe, dass auch einmal hier in Hogwarts durchzuführen." Seine blauen Augen glitzerten fröhlich bei dem Gedanken daran, während die Schüler gespannt warteten. "Die Wahl einer Ballkönigin und eines Ballkönigs!", verkündete Dumbledore strahlend. "Jeder von euch hat beim Betreten der Großen Hall ein silbernes Blatt bekommen, nehme ich doch mal an?" Als die Schüler nickten, fuhr er frot, "Sobald ihr euch für ein Jungen und ein Mädchen entschieden hab, tippt ihr das Blatt mit eurem Zauberstab an, sagt beide Namen, die dann auf dem Blatt erscheinen, welches dann verschwindet. Das Ergebnis gibt es, sobald alle Blätter eingetroffen sind. Und nun, möge das Fest beginnen!"  
  
Die lachende und schnatternde Menge verteilte sich nun in der Großen Halle auf die kleinen Tische. Ein Tisch war von Sirius, Remus, James und Liam in Beschlag genommen worden, inklusive Lily, Theria, Fillina und Cathy.  
"Wahl einer Ballkönigin und eines Ballkönigs, interessante Idee, denkt ihr nicht auch?", meinte James und betrachtete sein Blatt. "Ja, neu vor allem", erwiderte Sirius und wandte sich der, für ihn interessanteren, Speisekarte zu, Cathy dabei über den Rand beobachtend, welche in eine Diskussion mit den anderen drei Mädchen vertieft war, jedoch aufsah und ihn anlächelte.  
"Heb dir das anstarren für's Tanzen später auf und sag mir lieber, was du an Essen nimmst", sagte James und stieß ihn an. Sirius sah verwirrt wieder auf seine Karte. "Hühnercurry, denke ich...." Kaum hatte er den Satz bendet, erschien besagtes Curry auch schon auf seinem Teller. James hingegen entschied sich für Roastbeef und Yorkshire Pudding.  
Der Rest des Tisches hatte sich inzwischen auch entschieden und bald war nur das Klappern von Geschirr zu hören. Hier und da sah man bereits silberne Blätter aufleuchten und verschwinden.  
Als Dumbledore wieder aufstand, verebbte das Klappern und Reden nur sehr langsam, was den alten Zauberer nicht zu stören schien, er strahlte.  
Schlißelich war es still in der Großen Halle, nur die Geister unterhielten sich noch wispernd. "Nun, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, kündige ich euch _Witch's Destiny _an!" Alle klatschten und wenige Minuten später begannen _Witch's Destiny_ zu spielen.  
  
"Tanze?", fragte Sirius Cathy und lächelte sie an. Sie grinste. "Sicher." Die junge Hexe nahm Sirius' Hand und beide bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Tische zur Tanzfläche. Cathy spürte die neidischen Blicke einiger anderer Mädchen auf sich wie Feuer. "Er ist mit Cathy Thornton hier? Ich dachte, die interessiert sich für nichts anderes als für Quidditch..." "Hast du gesehen? Mit wem sie am Tisch sitzt? Ich wette, die hat Remus dafür bezahlt, dass er mit der Ravenclaw hierhin geht. "Leute... Ihr habt nicht den Mut aufgebracht, irgendeinen von den dreien zu fragen, also beschwert euch jetzt nicht. Ich finde, die beiden passen wundervoll zusammen", sagte eine neue Stimme, welche Cathy als Keira's erkannze. Sirius grinste. "Sie hat recht, wir passen gut zusammen." Cathy hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, da die Musik nun wieder eingesetzt hatte und Sirius sie jetzt an sich herangezogen hatte.

Die junge Hexe sah wieder einmal in seine pechschwarzen Augen und vergaß den Rest der Welt um sich herum. Dem jungen Zauberer erging es nicht anders.  
"Die beiden sind so süß!", seufzte Lily, während sie mit James tanzte und dabei Cathy und Sirius beobachtete. "Geküsst haben sie sich noch nicht", meinte James nur grinsend und küsste Lily.  
"Die beiden wäre das ideale Paar für Ballkönig und Ballkönigin", sagte Lily wenige Minutern später, als sie wieder am Tisch saßen zu den anderen. "Das stimmt allerdings", erwiderte Theria grinsend und holte ihr Blatt hervor. "Sirius Black, Cathy Thornton", sagte sie und tippte es an. Die Namen erschienen und das Blatt verschwand. Die anderen fünf machten es ihr ohne Zögern nach. "Wen hast du gewäht?", erklang Ethan Archer's Stimme hinter James. "Cathy und Sirius." Ethan grinste. "Ein sehr interessantes Paar... Ich gehe mal besser zu Keira zurück, wollte eigentlich nur was zu trinken holen." Und weg war er.  
"Das wird spannend", murmelte Fillina zu Liam, als sie gemeinsam zur Tanzfläche gingen. Dieser nickte nur. "Oh ja..."  
  
Es war fast ein Uhr, als Dumbledore zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend aufstand. Die Schüler wisperten aufgeregt, allen war klar, dass nun das Ergebnis der Wahl verkündet werden würde.  
"Ich freue mich, dass euch der Ball gefällt." Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt. "Und ebenso die Idee, einen Ballkönig und eine Ballkönigin zu wählen. Alle von euch haben eine Wertung abgegeben. Das Ergebnis ist ein sehr interessantes, das muss ich schon sagen. Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden mit solch einer Mehrheit rechnen würden. Vielleicht liegt es auch an der Besonderheit des Paares? Ich denke auch mal, ihr ganzes Haus hat für sie gestimmt. Aber nun, ich will euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen, ich sehe ja, dass ihr ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis wartet." Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein kleines Kästchen vor sich und goldener Rauch schien in die Luft zu steigen. Es dauerte quälend lange für die Schüler, bis sich der Rauch in Buchstaben verwandelt hatte und dann über dem Kästchen schwebte. _Sirius Black und Cathy Thornton, Gryffindor_ stand nun darüber.  
  
Sirius und Cathy sahen sich verdutzt und verwirrt an. Sie beide? Ballkönig und Ballkönigin? James und die anderen grinsten, während alle anderen Schüler klatschten. "Würden Sie beide bitte einmal zu mir nach vorne kommen?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd und immer noch etwas verwirrt gingen die beiden Zauberschüler nach vorne auf die Bühne, auf der Dumbledore stand und sich wie ein kleines Kind zu freuen schien.  
Als Sirius und Cathy nun vorne auf der Bühne standen, war ihnen ganz und gar nicht klar, warum sie da nun überhaupt standen, sie merkten nur wenige Minuten später, wie sie in goldenes Licht eingehüllt wurden. "Damit jeder Ballkönig und Ballkönigin erkennt", erzählte der Direktor lächelnd.  
  
Als beide wieder von der Bühne runter durften, ergriff Sirius Cathy's Hand und zog sie mit sich, durch das Gewirr der Tische hinaus zum Ausgang. Verdutzt blickten die anderen Schüler ihnen hinterher, einzig und alleine die Freunde der beiden hatten einen leisen Verdacht, was jetzt passieren konnte.  
Draußen vor der Halle sah Cathy Sirius leicht verdutzt an. "Warum..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, sah sie an und lächelte. "Sag einfach nichts." Er strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht fiel und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Dann küsste er sie und für beide war es, als ob etwas wahr geworden war, von dem sie schon lange geträumt hatten. Beide vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. In diesem Moment existierten nur noch sie beide und dieser Kuss...  
  
_No matter where I am_  
_I'm always thinking of you_  
  
_It may be hard_  
_But I need you to understand_  
_That I don't often say what I feel_  
_But now this is straight_  
_From my heart_  
  
_My love grows stronger every minute_  
_And it won't ever die_  
_I want you to stay with me_  
_Not just these days_  
_But for all my life_  
  
_Now when I look into your eyes_  
_I can tell there's something wrong_  
_You're holding back the tears_  
_Couldn't bare to loose you now_  
_So I will make my feelings clear_  
  
_My love grows stronger every minute_  
_And it won't ever die_  
_You must believe_  
_I'll always be there_  
_For you_  
_All my life_


	2. Miss you

HI, hier das zweite Kapitel von _Dream of Me_ und zugleich auch das letzte. Blue

**_Miss you_**

Lautes Gemurmel war im Raum zu hören und überall sah man bleiche Gesichter. Dumbledore sah sich um und seufzte leise. Die letzte Attacke Lord Voldemorts hatte die Reihen des Phönixordens gelichtet. Viele vertraute Gesichter fehlten, neue waren hinzugekommen. Er räusperte sich und das Gemurmel erstarb langsam. "Euch ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass viele fehlen, die jetzt hier sein müssten. Aber es muss weitergehen. Es bleibt keine Zeit zum Trauern. Wir wissen nicht, wann Voldemort", viele zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Names zusammen, "das nächste Mal losschlagen wird. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein... "

Nichts an Dumbledore erinnerte mehr an den Schulleiter, den Cathy, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Theria, Liam und Fillina aus ihren Hogwarts Jahren kannten. Das Leuchten war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und man sah zum Teil, wie alt er war. Manche waren der Meinung, er würde nicht mehr lange leben, doch sie kannten die Stärke nicht, die der alte Zauberer besaß und welche nur den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und dem Ministerium bekannt war. Seit 6 Jahren lebte die magische Welt nun in Angst und Schrecken. Jeder hatte Angst, dass Tom Riddle im eigenen Wohnzimmer auftauchte und tötete. Viele waren nach Hause gekommen und hatten ihr Haus nur noch in Schutt und Asche gesehen. Die Leichen ihrer Familie unter den Trümmern begraben. Voldemort war schon seit 11 Jahren aktiv, doch niemand hatte in den ersten 5 Jahren wirklich Notiz davon genommen. Was waren denn schon ein paar tote Muggel? Doch in einer Nacht vor 6 Jahren hatte er sieben magische Familien ausgelöscht... Das Ministerium konnte seine Existenz und die der Death Eater nicht mehr verbergen und musste die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Darauf aufbauend hatte Albus Dumbledore den Orden des Phönix gegründet...

"Das mit Alice und Frank ist schlimm... Schlimmer als wenn man sie getötet hätte. Sie haben einen kleinen Sohn verdammt noch mal!" James warf einen unruhigen Blick zu Lily, die gerade dabei war, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, Harry, in den Schlaf zu singen.

Sirius seufzte. "Wir hätten nichts tun können, wir waren nicht da... Frank war Auror. Es war sein Job... So wie es meiner und Cathy's ist..." "Wir können nur hoffen, dass dies keinem von uns passiert", meinte Liam bloß nüchtern, woraufhin Remus, Peter, Theria, Cathy und Fillina nickten. Sie saßen zu neunt in Lily's und James' Haus in Godric's Hollow und besprachen die letzten Ereignisse. Alle sahen sie älter aus, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren - 23. Bis auf Peter Pettigrew waren alle im Phönixorden, eingetreten, kurz nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatten. Cathy und Sirius hatten ihre Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, gemeinsam mit Frank Longbottom. Liam war in die Ministeriums Abteilung für Sport gegangen, Fillina hatte sich für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit entschieden, im Moment wichtiger denn je, Remus studierte Defence against the Dark Arts und Theria hatte sich History of Magic vorgenommen. Lily hatte in der Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen angefangen, kümmerte sich jetzt jedoch ausschließlich um Harry. James spielte für England als Sucher, doch wurde kaum noch Quidditch gespielt, seit Voldemort beim letzten World Cup vor einem Jahr zugeschlagen hatte.

"Hat man eigentlich schon gehört, wie es ihnen geht?", fragte Lily, als sie sich wieder zu den anderen setzte. Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Krankenhaus lässt nichts verlauten. Soweit ich weiß, konnte Mrs Longbottom die beiden auch noch nicht sehen." "Sie sorgt jetzt für Neville oder?", fragte Theria. "Ja. Der Arme... Wenn ich mir überlege, was mit Harry passieren würde, wenn Voldemort uns töten würde..." Lily sah James unsicher an, der beruhigend ihre Hand nahm. "Dann würden Cathy und ich uns um ihn kümmern, ich bin immerhin sein Pate. Aber daran wollen wir nicht denken." "Wir müssen es aber, Sirius. Immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens werden getötet. Und wir wissen, dass wir auch nicht gerade auf Voldemorts' Liste der Lieblinge stehen. Besonders Lily und James nicht", meinte Remus. Peter sah nach Remus's Satz ängstlich aus. "Keine Angst Peter, zu dir kommt er nicht, er weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal, dass du existiert", sagte Sirius mit einem Anflug von Humor, doch keiner konnte darüber lachen.

Cathy und Sirius wollten nach Hause gehen, als James die beiden aufhielt und in die Küche schob. "Ich muss mit euch reden. Oder vielmehr mit dir, Sirius." Sirius erkannte sofort, dass es sich um etwas sehr ernstes handeln musste. Er setzte sich James gegenüber. "Um was geht es?" "Lily und ich haben lange nachgedacht, nachdem Dumbledore uns diesen Vorschlag gemacht hat..." "Welchen Vorschlag?" Cathy sah ihn fragend an. "Dass Voldemort hinter uns her ist, weiß so gut wie jeder... Lily hat Angst. Insbesondere um Harry. Sie hat Dumbledore gefragt, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit, uns für Voldemort unsichtbar zu machen..." James machte eine kurze Pause. "Dumbledore sagte uns, es gäbe eine... Wir brauchen einen Secret-Keeper." "Aber klar... Dann könnte er in euer Wohnzimmer schauen und wüsste nicht, dass ihr da seid...", meinte Sirius langsam und sein bester Freund nickte. "Uns ist nur eine Person eingefallen, der wir so sehr vertrauen, dass sie unser Secret-Keeper werden kann..." James sah Sirius abwartend an. Cathy schluckte, sah erst James an und dann ihren Freund. "Du meinst Sirius?" "Ja... Ich würde dich bitten, unser Secret-Keeper zu werden." Dieser sah James eine Weile schweigend an."Gut, ich mache es..."

"Ich habe Angst", gestand Cathy Sirius später, als die beiden zuhause waren. Sie wohnten in einer kleinen Wohnung in Muggellondon.

"Wenn du James' und Lily's Secret-Keeper wirst..." "Dann müssen wir auch von hier weg, ich weiß. Aber ich möchte James und Lily schützen. Er ist mein bester Freund..." "Ich weiß... Du würdest lieber sterben als ihn zu verraten und umgekehrt... mir ist nur nicht wohl bei der ganze Sache..." Sirius küsste sie sanft. "Es wird schon alles gutgehen, dafür wird Dumbledore sorgen." Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. "Was würden wir bloß ohne Dumbledore machen..." "Uns sagen lassen, Voldemort sei nur eine Einbildung von ein paar Verrückten und es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge", zitierte ihr Freund leicht grinsend eine frühere Nachricht des Zaubereiministeriums.

Die junge Frau lachte leise. "Wenn Voldemort den Minister nicht in seinem Büro beim Kaffeetrinken getötet hätten, würden sie es wohl immer noch nicht glauben..." Sie sah ihn an. "Weißt du, dass ich dich liebe?", meinte Sirius leise. Cathy hatte immer noch das Gefühl, in Sirius' pechschwarzen Augen zu versinken. "ich dich auch", flüsterte sie. Doch anstatt sie jetzt zu küssen, wie er es sonst immer tat, schaute er sie noch eine Weile an. "Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen", sagte der junge Mann verlegen und Cathy hatte den Eindruck, es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung.

"Ich weiß, die Zeit ist vielleicht nicht so günstig aber..." Die ganz Zeit schaute er sie an und in seinen Augen sah man die Liebe, die er für Cathy empfand.

"Cathy, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Mit allem hatte die junge Hexe gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Heiratsantrag. Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Hatte er sie eben tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte? "M...Meinst du das ernst?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Sirius nickte leicht. Er war nervös wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben und er fühlte sich, wie als würde er auf heißen Kohlen sitzen. Noch nie war dem jungen Zauberer ein _Ja _so wichtig gewesen. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass es für ihn die Welt bedeutete.

"Ja... Ja, ich will!" Cathy strahlte ihn an und er drückte sie an sich und küsste sie. "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du Nein sagst", flüsterte er. "Das könnte ich nicht... Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr..."

"Er hat dich gefragt, ob du ihn heiraten willst? Gott ist das süß..." Theria und Cathy saßen am nächsten Tag in Diagon Alley bei Florean Fortescue's. Trotz der täglichen Angst vor Angriffen, war es in der magischen Einkaufsstraße so voll wie immer, Ende August. Schließlich begann das neue Hogwarts Schuljahr in drei Tagen und von daher wimmelte es von Schülern jedes Alters.

"Ja, hat er... Ich war so überrascht." Cathy sah auf ihre linke Hand, an deren Ringfinger jetzt ein silberner Ring funkelte. Theria kicherte. "Das wäre ich auch. Aber ich glaube, Remus traut sich gar nicht. Na ja, vielleicht nimmt er sich ja ein Beispiel an James und jetzt auch Sirius. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Liam Fillina auch noch fragen würde."

"Da warte ich noch drauf", seufzte Fillina und setzte sich zu den beiden. "Es ist heute unerträglich warm und die Leute drehen alle durch. Ich hatte einen arabischen Zauberer, welcher der Meinung war, Voldemort hätte neben ihm gestanden und sein Kamel in die Luft gejagt... Wahrscheinlich ist ihm ein Zauber danebengegangen. Und jetzt brauche ich ein Eis!" Florean Fortescue höchstpersönlich eilte herbei und nahm Fillina's Bestellung entgegen. "Ah... Drei schöne Signorinas zieren mein Café!" Die drei jungen Frauen grinsten. Viel verändert hatten sie sich nicht, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten, doch Theria war nun auch schlanker, Fillina nicht mehr ganz so blass und dürr, während Cathy lediglich noch mehr Locken bekommen hatte.

"Ihr glaubt nicht, wer heute die Vorlesung gehalten hat... Stichwort: Wir waren alle sehr überrascht, als die Vorlesung vorbei war...", erzählte Theria und sah ihre beiden Freundinnen grinsend an. " Hm... Nicht etwa Professor Binns?", mutmaßte Cathy. "Genau er. Frag mich nicht, worüber er geredet hat. Auf jeden Fall war es lange her...", erwiderte die junge Hexe trocken. "Und sowas hatte History of Magic als Lieblingsfach", grinste Fillina. "Und war auch noch sehr gut darin", fügte Cathy hinzu. "Nun ja... Ich habe eben erkannt, dass Professor Binns sehr langweilig erzählt..." "Wow, dafür hast du aber lange gebraucht", sagten die anderen beiden im Chor und alle drei fingen an zu lachen. "Und, wie sieht eure Planung heute noch aus?", fragte Fillina, während sie genüsslich ihr Eis löffelte. "Ich muss ins Ministerium. Cathy wollte ja eigentlich mitkommen, aber ihre Mutter ist so aufgeregt, dass sie bald antanzen wird und es dann ans Brautkleid gucken geht. Wie war das? iDu-weißt-schon-wer, hin oder her, eine Hochzeit!/i." "Tut mir leid, aber du kennst sie", meinte Cathy entschuldigend und Theria lachte. "Ach, ist doch kein Problem. Zur Hochzeit deiner Schwester war sie ja genauso. Außerdem, ich kann auch alleine ins Ministerium, ich bin schon groß. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus?" "Ich habe ein Date mit Liam. Wir gehen essen." "Ui... Vielleicht macht er dir ja auch einen Heiratsantrag?" Fillina lachte. "Wer weiß? Dann fühlt sich Remus ja vielleicht unter Druck gesetzt?" Theria grinste und legte Geld auf den Tisch. "Schön wär's. Ich würde sicher nicht Nein sagen..." Dann stand sie auf. "Gut, ich muss los. Die warten sicher nicht auf mich." Sie umarmte die beiden anderen noch kurz, winkte und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Ministerium. "Oh Gott... Meine Mutter..." Cathy's Mutter eilte auf sie zu und Fillina stand auf. "Ich komm hier sonst nicht weg... Bye." Und damit flüchtete sie, bevor Alice Thornton ankam. "War das nicht eben Fillina?" "Ja, aber sie hat ein Date mit Liam und musste weg." "Ach wie schade... Aber nun Schätzchen..."

"Cathy? Cathy? Bist du da?" Sirius' Stimme erklang von der Haustür her und Cathy und ihre Mutter sahen sich überrascht an. Normalerweise war Sirius nicht vor 19 Uhr zuhause, wie auch Cathy, die sich heute allerdings freigenommen hatte. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, sah sie und riss sie in seine Arme. "Oh mein Gott, ich dachte schon..." "Was? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Cathy erstickt, während der junge Zauberer sie an sich drückte. Erstaunt ließ er sie los. "Du weißt es noch gar nicht?" Er wurde blass. "Sirius, was ist los?" Auch Alice Thornton sah erstaunt aus. "Es... Es gab einen Angriff auf das Ministerium..." Cathy's Augen weiteten sich. "Was? Voldemort?" Sirius nickte. "Das.. Das ist noch nicht alles. Es gibt viele Tote..." Seine Freundin sah ihn an. "Was versuchst du mir zu sagen? Ist jemand... Oh Gott..." Sie ließ sich auf's Sofa fallen. "Nicht Theria... sag mir, dass es ihr gut geht!" Stumm sah Sirius sie an. "Sag mir verdammt noch einmal, dass es ihr gut geht!" Der junge Mann setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. "Sie ist tot", flüsterte er leise und Cathy krallte sich in sein Hemd und schluchzte leise. Ihre Mutter sah geschockt aus. "Theria? Von Du-weißt-schon-wem ermordet?" "Er selber war nicht anwesend... Es waren ca. 100 Death Eater. Sie haben jeden getötet, der ihnen im Weg war. Und Theria... Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort... Und ich dachte... Weil du doch gesagt hattest, du wolltest sie mit ins Ministerium begleiten. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich..." "Was ist mit Remus?" Cathy beruhigte sich langsam wieder. "Ich wollte gleich zu ihm. James ist auch schon da." "Ich komme mit... Tut mir leid Mama..." "Ist schon okay. Wenn das dein Vater hört..."

Als Sirius und Cathy bei Remus und Theria's Wohnung ankamen, waren nicht nur James und Lily da, sondern auch Fillina, Liam, Peter und Albus Dumbledore. Remus selber saß auf einem Stuhl, das Gesicht in den Händen. Er war aschfahl im Gesicht, stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er zitterte. Lily redete leise auf ihn ein. Als sie Cathy sah, sprang sie auf und lief auf sie zu. "Ich dachte schon... Remus sagte, Theria und du wollten gemeinsam ins Ministerium." "Ja, aber meine Mutter wollte sich früher mit mir treffen...", sagte sie. Liam kümmerte sich um Fillina, die nicht minder geschockt war wie Cathy und auch genauso blass. Stumm umarmte die beiden sich. "Wir haben sie vor 2 Stunden doch noch gesehen..." "Ich weiß...."

Remus sah auf. "Wissen es Theria's Eltern schon?" Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach, seitdem man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Freundin bei einem Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium ums Leben gekommen war. Albus Dumbledore nickte. "Medihexen kümmern sich um die beiden. Als Muggel verstehen sie nicht alles, aber sie haben nach dir gefragt Remus..." Doch der hörte dem alten Zauberer gar nicht zu. "Sie haben sie getötet, weil sie wussten, dass sie Muggeleltern hat. Diese verdammten Schweine... Sie war eine Hexe, verdammt noch einmal...Voldemort ist doch selber nur ein Halbblut! Und er tötet seinesgleichen..." Wütend schaute Remus in die Runde. "Moony... Wir können nichts machen. Niemand hätte es wissen können", sagte Sirius. "Die Hexen und Zauberer des Ministeriums haben wahrscheinlich nur dagestanden und dumm geguckt, als sie getötet wurde!" "Remus," erklang Albus Dumbledore's ruhige Stimme, "Jeder hat versucht sich selbst zu schützen. Ich denke, Theria wird es auch versucht haben. Wir wissen nicht, wer sie getötet hat und wie." "Wie? Natürlich iAvada Kedavra/i, wie denn sonst? Und ich bin mir sicher, es war einer dieser Slytherins... Dieses ganze Haus ist doch Death-Eater verseucht!" Der junge Mann hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet. Die Traurigkeit war jetzt Wut gewichen und seine Freunde konnten ihn nicht beruhigen. Alles was sie sagten, wischte er mit einem einzigen Satz weg. Schließlich war er soweit, dass er sie alle anschrie, dass sie doch verschwinden sollten. "Es ist besser so. Ihr könnt ihm jetzt nicht helfen, es ist seine Art, mit Theria's Tod umzugehen", sagte Dumbledore leise. Die sieben nickten.

"Sirius? Wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte James, bevor sie gehen konnten. Sirius sah erst seinen besten Freund an, dann Lily und nickte. "Fidelius?", sagte er leise und die anderen beiden nickten. Sirius wandte sich zu Cathy um. "Ich komme nach, geh du schon mal nach Hause..." "Ich gehe mit zu Fillina und Liam, ich komme dann auch später", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn. Dann verschwand sie mit den beiden anderen.

Sirius redete unterdessen mit Lily und James. "Du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" "Ja. Niemand würde darauf kommen." Er sah James an, welcher nickte. "Lily, wirklich niemand würde darauf kommen. Sirius ist zu offensichtlich." "Du weißt, ich würde eher sterben, als euch zu verraten..." Lily nickte schließlich. "Gut." Sirius nickte und holte Peter Pettigrew...

Während der nächsten Woche wurde Sirius zusehends unruhiger. Besonders nach der Beerdigung von Theria. Cathy verstand nicht wieso und fragte ihn mehrere Male, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort. Auch hatte er ihr keine Antwort gegeben, als sie ihn nach dem Gespräch gefragt hatte, welches er mit James und Lily geführt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass es um die Secret-Keeper Sache gehandelt hatte und sie den Zauber ausgesprochen hatten. Nach der Bitte der beiden hatte er ihr erzählt, er würde ruhiger sein, wenn er Secret-Keeper der Potters wäre. Dann wüsste Sirius, dass seinem besten Freund und dessen Familie nichts passieren konnte. "Sirius, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", fragte sie ihn eines Abends. Irritiert sah er sie an. "Gar nichts. Was soll denn los sein? Welche Farbe sollten die Blumen denn nun haben?" Cathy seufzte innerlich. Wieder einmal war er ihr ausgewichen. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, ihn weiterhin zu fragen, was ihn beunruhigte. Wenn er es sagen wollte, dann würde er es tun, hoffte die junge Hexe. "Cathy, ich muss noch einmal weg. Ich bin in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder da. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sirius stand auf, küsste sie, nahm seine Schlüssel und Cathy hörte nur noch die Tür schlagen und sein Motorrad. Seit einer Woche war er jeden Abend noch einmal kurz weggefahren. Um etwas nachzuschauen, wie er sagte. Wie wohl auch heute wieder...

Sirius sah sich bei Peter's Versteck um, doch konnte er ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Er war schon mit einem beunruhigenden Gefühl losgefahren und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich jetzt nur noch mehr, als er Peter nicht fand. Er fand keine Kampfspuren, oder sonst etwas, was darauf hindeuten konnte, dass Peter gewaltsam aus seinem Versteck geholt worden war. Langsam nahm sein Verdacht immer klarere Formen an und er flog zu James und Lily's Haus.

Zerstörung erwartete ihn, als er ankam. Das Haus lag in Trümmern. Sirius überlief es eiskalt und wenige Minuten später hatte er Gewissheit, als er die Leichen seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau sah. Statt Trauer erfüllte ihn Wut. Wut auf sich selber und auf die kleine Ratte Peter. "Das wirst du büßen, du Verräter", zischte er leise. Trotz seiner Wut war er kalkweiß im Gesicht und zitterte. Er bemerkte Ministeriumszauberer, die in den Trümmern herumliefen.

Ein leises Wimmern schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry! Als er in die Nähe kam, sah er eine große Gestalt, welche sich über etwas beugte. "Nich' weinen..." "Hagrid?" Die Gestalt drehte sich um. "Sirius Black?" Sirius nickte und ging zu Hagrid, welcher ein kleines Bündel auf dem Arm hielt. "Harry! Wie konnte er es überleben?" Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich nich'. Er hat bloß ne' Narbe." "Gib ihn mir, ich bin sein Pate, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", erwiderte Sirius, doch Hogwart's Wildhüter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab' mein' Auftrag von Dumbledore den Kleinen hier zu ihm zu bringen." Sirius sah ihn eine Weile an. "Gut... Nimm mein Motorrad, dann bist du schneller da. Ich brauche es nicht mehr..." Hagrid sah ihn mit einem warmen Schimmer in den Augen an, dankte ihm und flog dann mit Harry auf dem Arm los.Sirius sah ihm noch nach. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass Harry keine Eltern mehr hatte. Auch wenn dieses kleine Kind dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lord Voldemort verschwand... Er hatte ein kleines Kind nicht töten können und der Fluch war zurückgeprallt. Doch hatte er dem kleinen Jungen seine Eltern genommen... Sirius disapparierte in die Nacht hinein, auf der Suche nach dem Verräter Peter Pettigrew...

Cathy wartete die ganze Nacht hindurch auf Sirius. Inzwischen hatte sie gehört, dass Lily und James von Voldemort getötet worden waren. Sie verstand nicht, wie er sie hatte finden können, wo doch Sirius ihr Secret-Keeper war...

Gegen Morgen schließlich schlief sie ein, ohne es zu merken. Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als an der Tür Sturm geklingelt wurde. Verschlafen ging sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah fünf Ministeriumszauberern. "Miss Cathy Thornton?" Verwirrt nickte die junge Hexe. "Könnten wir hereinkommen?" Cathy führte die Zauberer ins Wohnzimmer. "Was ist passiert?" "Miss Thornton, sind Sie mit Sirius Black verlobt?" Wieder nickte sie. "Wir haben die Pflicht Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Zauberer Sirius Black heute morgen elf Muggel und einen Zauberer mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew getötet hat. Mr Pettigrew beschuldigte ihn vor seinem Tod, den Aufenthaltsort von Lily und James Potter an Du-weißt-schon-wen weitergegeben zu haben und sie somit getötet zu haben." Cathy wurde kalkweiß. "W..was?" "Mr Black ist nun auf dem Weg nach Azkaban. Er wurde zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, erwiderte der Zauberer. "Az.. Azkaban...aber... er würde nie Lily und James verraten...Sie waren unsere besten Freunde..." Verwirrt sah sie die Zauberer an. "Nun... Er ist ein Death Eater, die verraten sogar ihre eigene Familie." "Sirius ist kein Death Eater! Wie können Sie es wagen?" "Das wissen wir besser, Miss Thornton. Ihr Verlobter scheint sie nicht in seine Machenschaften eingeweiht zu haben, das heißt, sie brauchen keine Befragung zu erwarten." "So glauben Sie mir doch! Sirius war kein Death-Eater! er hätte nie seine besten Freunde verraten und mich belogen!" Ein anderer Zauberer sah sie kalt an. "Nun, er hat es anscheinend doch getan." "Es reicht", sagte eine andere Stimme. "Ich möchte Sie bitten zu gehen, Sie haben Miss Thornton bereits viel zugemutet." Albus Dumbledore stand mit einem Mal im Wohnzimmer. "Wir haben unsere Pflicht getan, Mr Dumbledore", erwiderte der Älteste der Zauberer und verließ mit den anderen Cathy's und Sirius' Wohnung.

Cathy sah Dumbledore mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Sirius hätte Lily und James nie verraten. Er wäre eher gestorben, als sie zu verraten... Und er hätte niemals Muggel getötet...Bitte, holen Sie ihn aus Azkaban!" "Ich kann es nicht, Cathy. Ich fürchte, das Ministerium hat Recht. Lily und James haben mir gesagt, dass sie Sirius als ihren Secret-Keeper einsetzen werden. Und nur er kann es Voldemort verraten haben", sagte Albus ruhig. "Wie können Sie denen nur glauben! Er war es nicht! Er würde so etwas niemals tun!", schrie sie unter Tränen. Der alte Zauberer versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch sie schüttelte sie nur unwillig ab. "Peter Pettigrew hat unter Zeugen gesagt, dass Sirius die Potters verraten hat. Es tut mir leid Cathy, doch es gibt zuviel, was gegen ihn ist." "Das kann einfach nicht sein! Er hätte es niemals getan, niemals. Sirius hätte niemals seine Freunde getötet. Er war kein Anhänger von Voldemort! Er hat ihn gehasst...Wir haben doch dagegen gekämpft..." Cathy's Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie ganz erstarb. Lange Zeit sagte sie nichts mehr, dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute Dumbledore unvermittelt an. "Ich möchte zu ihm..." "Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Er wurde vom Ministerium offiziell als Massenmörder eingestuft. Besuch wurde aufgrund seiner Gefährlichkeit untersagt", erwiderte Dumbledore, den Beschluß des Ministeriums zitierend. "Massenmörder? Er ist doch kein Massenmörder! Er...." Alles um Cathy herum wurde schwarz...

Sirius saß inzwischen in einer Zelle in Azkaban. Er war keine 5 Stunden hier und es war schon schlimm. Die Dementoren saugten jedes Glücksgefühl aus ihm. Das einzige, welches er noch hatte, waren die Erinnerungen an Cathy. Cathy... Was würde sie jetzt machen? Er wusste, dass man sie informieren würde. Würde sie glauben, dass er Lily und James verraten hatte? Er selber glaubte für sich, dass er die beiden getötet hatte. Schließlich hatte er sie überredet, Peter als Secret-Keeper zu nehmen. Er hatte gedacht, auf Peter würde nie einer kommen... Doch dabei war Peter schon auf Voldemort's Seite... Sirius verfluchte sich. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Er hätte es wissen müssen... Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Cathy zurück. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben. Der junge Zauberer hatte sie heiraten wollen. Was würde sie jetzt machen? Ohne ihn? Würde sie ihm jemals verzeihen? Stumm starrte er an die Wand. Cathy war das einzige, was noch Glücksgefühle in ihm auslöste. Sirius wusste, dass die Dementoren ihm auch das nehmen würden....

_There are so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cos there's so little loving in my life, now I am away  
And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be  
Cause there is no way round it, nothing good comes easily  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
_

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day  
_

_So many feelings emotions running away with me_

_Cos it's you that I believe in and I love this one so deep  
Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong_

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day_

_**12 Jahre später**_

Harry war glücklich, als er nun wieder auf dem Bahnsteig 9 3/4 stand. Neben ihm seine beiden besten Freunde und auf dem Gleis stand der dampfenden Hogwarts Zug. Endlich ging es wieder nach Hogwarts. Die gesamte Weasley Familie, Hermione und er bahnten sich nun einen Weg durch die schwatzende und lachende Menge. Er wusste nicht warum, aber drei Erwachsene, zwei Frauen und ein Mann zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie sahen ihn an, doch unterschieden sie sich von den anderen Leuten, die ihn nur ansahen und dann auf seine Narbe deuteten. Er glaubte, so etwas wie Schmerz in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, während sie ihn anblickten. "Er sieht genauso aus wie James...", hörte er den Mann sagen, als sie an den dreien vorbeikamen. "Er hat nur Lily's Augen...", sagte eine der beiden Frauen und Harry drehte sich wieder um, damit er sie besser sehen konnte. Ein Mann mit rotem Haar, allerdings nicht ganz so rot wie das der Weasleys, eine blonde Frau, eine mit kastanienbraunem Haar und zwei Erstklässler. Der Junge mit rotblonden Haaren und das Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren. Auch Ron schaute nun in die Richtung, in die sein bester Freund sah. "Wow... Weißt du wer das ist? Die linke Frau? Das ist Cathy Thornton! Die spielt im englischen Nationalteam!" "Was?" Auch die Zwillinge waren nun wieder aufgetaucht. "Cool... Ob wir sie um ein Autogramm bitten?" "Nein, ihr bittet niemanden um ein Autogramm!", drang Mrs Weasleys' Stimme an ihre Ohren und sie zerrte alle von ihnen zum Zug. Harry hörte nur noch, wie die beiden Elfjährigen elterliche Ermahnungen bekamen. Er dachte noch später im Zug darüber nach, was der Mann und die Frau gesagt hatten. Woher kannten sie seine Eltern?

Remus Lupin nahm am Lehrertisch Platz und merkte, wie Snape ihm von seinem Platz aus, giftige Blicke zuwarf. Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht mit Remus' Einsatz als Professor für Defence against the Dark Arts einverstanden. Aber Severus' Abneigung gegen ihn beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er hatte den schwarzhaarigen Mann noch nie gemocht und würde ihn wohl auch nie mögen. Dumbledore hingegen strahlte vergnügt die Erstklässler an, die nun ängstlich in die Große Halle kamen. Prof. McGonagall stellte den Schemel ab und platzierte den Sprechenden Hut darauf, der nun wieder ein Lied anstimmte. Dann begann die Auswahl und einer nach dem anderen wurde von McGonagall nach vorne gerufen. Remus sah sich währenddessen in der Großen Halle um, die sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert hatte. Erst als der Name "Leeson, Dillan" fiel, beachtete er die kleinen Erstklässler. Ein rotblonder Junge verschwand gerade unter dem Hut, welcher wenig später "GRYFFINDOR!" rief. Remus sah dem Jungen nach, der nun am klatschenden Gryffindor Tisch Platz nahm. Leeson? Etwa der Sohn von Liam? Er hatte Liam nicht mehr gesehen, seit Sirius nach Azkaban gekommen war. Ebenso Fillina, Liam's Freundin und Cathy...

Er schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Professor McGongall "Thornton, Adrienne" verkündete. Ein kleines Mädchen trat nun vor. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare und - wie Remus verwirrt feststellte- graue Augen. Albus Dumbledore warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Adrienne kam ebenfalls nach Gryffindor und das Essen begann, aber Remus' Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Gryffindortisch, nicht nur auf Harry Potter sondern auch auf Dillan Leeson und Adrienne Thornton. Gewiss, der Name Thornton war vielleicht nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich, aber... Er beschloss, später mit Dumbledore zu reden.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Remus das Glück, die erste Stunde Defence Against the Dark Arts mit den Erstklässlern zu haben. "Finley Archer?", las er vor und ein hellblonder Junge meldete sich. Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Dein Vater ist nicht zufällig Ethan Archer?" Finley nickte, feuerrot, dass er angesprochen wurde. "Ein guter Quidditchspieler", lächelte der Zauberer und Finley's Miene erhellte sich. Er las die Liste weiter vor, bis er zu Dillan kam. "Leeson... Liam Leeson?" "Ja", nickte Dillan, sichtlich stolz, dass der Professor auch seinen Vater kannte. "Und deine Mutter?" "Fillina", erwiderte er und Remus lächelte. Also hatten Liam und Fillina auch geheiratet. Nun kam er zu Adrienne. "Adrienne's Mutter kennt doch jeder, dass ist Cathy Thornton!", rief Dillan, bevor noch irgendeiner etwas sagen konnte. Adrienne wurde rot. "Dillan, halt die Klappe." "Danke für diese Information, Dillan", sagte Remus freundlich. "Doch nun wollen wir uns mal unserem Fach zuwenden. Defence against the Dark Arts ist...."

"Butterkeks", murmelte Remus und die beiden Wasserspeier erwachten zum Leben und gaben somit den Eingang zu Dumbledore's Büro frei. Er ging die Treppe hoch, klopfte an die schwere Tür des Büros und trat ein, als ein "Herein", ertönte.

"Ah, Remus, dich habe ich erwartet", sagte der alte Zauberer und lächelte. "Zitronendrops?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. "Direktor, ich muss mit Ihnen reden." Auch Dumbledore setzte sich. "Ich denke, ich weiß worüber.. Aber fang bitte an." "Adrienne Thornton... Die Tochter von Cathy. Ist sie auch Sirius' Tochter?" Albus lächelte. "Ja, dass ist sie." "Aber... Sirius weiß nichts davon?" "Wie sollte er es wissen? Er war all die Jahre in Azkaban...Vielleicht redest du selber mit Cathy? Soweit ich weiß, hattet ihr nach Sirius' Festnahme keinen Kontakt mehr..." "Ich kann nicht... Sie war Theria's beste Freundin doch zugleich die Verlobte von Sirius... Und er hat Lily und James verraten." "Du gibst ihm auch die Schuld dafür, dass Theria tot ist... Remus, bitte, es ist 12 Jahre her. Du musst auch vergeben können." Der Zauberer stand auf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann... Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Direktor." Damit verließ er Dumbledore's Büro. Dieser sah ihm seufzend hinterher.

Cathy war in der Küche gerade dabei, das Geschirr so zu verzaubern, dass es sich selbst abwusch, als sich die Flammen im Kamin grün verwandelten. "Fillina? Du hast nichts vergessen, ich habe nachgeschaut", rief sie belustigt, in der Annahme, als handele sich um Fillina, welche vor etwa zehn Minuten gegangen war. "Eigentlich heiße ich Remus", meinte der Zauberer und stieg aus dem Kamin. Cathy wirbelte herum und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Re..Remus?" "Lebendig und höchstpersönlich", erwiderte er trocken. "Was machst du hier? Und woher weißt du überhaupt wo ich wohne?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Darf ich mich erst einmal setzen?" "Ja, natürlich." Sie lehnte sich an die Spüle, wo sich das Geschirr mittlerweile selbst abwusch. "Ich bin Hogwarts Professor für Defence against the Dark Arts", sagte er. Cathy wurde leicht blass. "Adrienne..." Remus nickte. "Ich war überrascht. Und Dumbledore sagte mir dann auch, es sei Sirius' Tochter... Aber ich hab's mir gedacht. Sie ist schließlich 11..." "Und hat Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius", ergänzte die Hexe mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Remus bemerkte, dass sie den Verlobungsring immer noch trug. "Du hast nie geglaubt, dass er Lily und James verraten hat oder?" Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nie... Er wäre eher gestorben, als James & Lily zu verraten." "Aber er war ihr Secret-Keeper..." "Wer sagt dir, dass er nicht getauscht hat? Zum Beispiel mit Peter? Wir haben alle gesagt, niemand interessiere sich für ihn... Voldemort hat es vielleicht." Remus starrte sie an. "Getauscht... Das würde zu Sirius passen..." Er schien eine Weile nachzudenken.

"Weiß Adrienne, wer ihr Vater ist?" Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... ich hielt es nicht für gut. Sie könnte in der Schule jetzt Probleme bekommen, nur weil sie Sirius' Tochter ist. Das wollte ich vermeiden... Und jetzt, wo er ausgebrochen ist, erst recht." "Er hat sich bisher nicht bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Remus, leicht überrascht. "Nein...Wie auch? Er weiß nicht, wo ich wohne. Bis auf Freunde und Verwandte weiß das auch keiner." "Liebst du ihn noch?" Cathy sah Remus eine Weile schweigend an. "Ja", erwiderte sie leise.

Harry drehte sich argwöhnisch um. Er war gerade eben mit Hermione und Ron aus dem Homigtopf gekommen und hatte nun das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Doch anscheinend bemerkte nur er es, denn seine beiden besten Freunde erzählten munter weiter. "Das da ist iZonko's/i siehst du?"

Der schwarze Hund folgte den beiden Dreizehnjährigen, eigentlich den dreien. Durch Crookshanks (Krummbein) wusste Sirius, dass Harry seinen Tarnumhang benutzte, um nach Hogsmead zu kommen, ebenso die Marauder's Map. Und nun war der Junge mit seinen Freunden wohl auf dem Weg in die Drei Besen. Dorthin konnte ihm der Hund nicht folgen, da er zu sehr auffallen würde. Doch wusste er bereits auch, dass Harry's Besen, der Nimbus 2000 von der Peitschenden Weide zerstört war. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich entschlossen, Harry ein Geschenk zu machen. Immerhin war er dessen Patenonkel... Der Zauberer war sich sicher, dass sich der Junge darüber freuen würde.

"Tiberius Odgen, Zaubereiministerium. Miss Thornton, dürfte ich hereinkommen?" Cathy nickte und führte den älteren Zauberer ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er hier war, doch sie wusste, dass Tiberius Odgen eine hohe Stellung im persönlichen Stab des Ministers innehatte. "Miss Thornton, ich muss mit Ihnen über Sirius Black reden." Cathy schluckte leicht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Ministerium, jetzt nachdem Sirius ausgebrochen war, auf sie zukommen würde, um mit ihr zu reden. "Bitte, setzen Sie sich", erwiderte Cathy und deutete auf einen freien Sessel. "Danke." Tiberius Odgen nahm Platz und wandte sich dann der Hexe zu. "Sie waren die Verlobte von Mr Black, ist das richtig?" "Ja, das stimmt." "Sie haben nach der Festnahme vor 12 Jahren angegeben, nichts von den Plänen und Machenschaften ihres Verlobten zu wissen." Aufmerksam sah er sie an und die dunkelhaarige Frau musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht etwas unfreundliches zu entgegnen. "Ja, das habe ich..." "Gut. Hatten Sie in den all den Jahren Kontakt zu Mr Black oder haben Sie ihn in Azkaban besucht?" Cathy starrte den Ministeriumszauberer an. "Ich denke, Sie wissen aus Ihren Unterlagen ganz genau, dass Sirius, als deklarierter Massenmörder, keinen Besuch bekommen durfte. Und Sie wissen auch, dass niemand Kontakt zu ihm hatte", erwiderte sie kühl. "Nun...Ich denke, es ist Ihnen bekannt, dass Mr Black ausgebrochen ist?" "Wenn es mir nicht bekannt wäre, müsste ich schon taub und blind sein." "Hat Mr Black während der Zeit, in der er jetzt frei ist, Kontakt zu Ihnen aufgenommen?", kam Tiberius Odgen endlich auf die Kernfrage und den Grund seines Besuches. Aha, das ist es also, dachte Cathy. "Nein, das hat er nicht." "Wirklich nicht? Auch nicht, um seine Tochter zu sehen?" "Er weiß nichts davon. Und zum zweiten Mal, er hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet." Tiberius Odgen sah sie noch eine Weile an, dann nickte er und stand auf. "Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich unverzüglich beim Ministerium zu melden, sobald sich Mr Black bei Ihnen melden sollte." Cathy begleitete ihn zur Tür und lächelte. "Gewiss, Mr Odgen."

Sirius schlich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er wusste, wo Peter war... Zusammen mit diesem rothaarigen Weasley Jungen und Harry im Schlafraum. Soweit hatte ihm das Crookshanks erzählt und er vertraute dem Kater. Er hatte ihm auch einen Zettel mit Passwörtern für den Gryffindor Tower gebracht. Schließlich stand Sirius vor dem Eingang. Sir Cadogan hing nun dort und der Zauberer kannte den verrückten Ritter noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit. "Welcher räudige Hund wagt es, Einlass zu wollen?", rief der kleine Ritter und schwenkte sein, ihm viel zu großes und schweres Schwert. "Tarantula, Scurvy Cur..." Sirius las sämtliche Passwörter vor, die auf dem kleinen Zettel standen und Sir Cadogan strahlte. "Die ganze Woche!", rief er und schwang auf. Der Zauberer stieg durch das Poträtloch und sah sich um. Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich nicht groß geändert. Am Kamin standen immer noch die knuddligen kleinen Sessel und die großen Eichentische waren auch noch da. Sirius stieg leise die Treppe zum Schlafraum der Drittklässler hoch und öffnete die Tür. Im viertem Bett lag laut Crookshanks der Weasley Junge. Und dort würde auch Peter sein... Mit einem Messer schlitzte er den Vorhang auf und erwartete, dort Peter zu finden. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", kreischte Ron und Sirius sah sich gezwungen, zu flüchten. Es würde nicht lange dauern und alle Schüler wären wach und dann würde Prof. McGonagall kommen, was dazu führen würde, dass man das ganze Schloss durchsuchen würde. Als McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses betrat, war Sirius schon längst wieder draußen und auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, Mum, Sirius Black ist in Hogwarts aufgetaucht! Er war bei uns im Gryffindor Tower und hat einen Drittklässler, Ron Weasley, erschreckt. Ein anderer, Neville Longbottom, hatte die Passwörter von der ganzen Woche aufgeschrieben und Sirius Black hat sie alle gehabt! Prof. McGonagall war richtig sauer..." , las Cathy den Brief ihrer Tochter. Sirius war also in Hogwarts... Was wollte er dort? Das Feuer im Kamin knackte und wurde grün. "Ah, du bist also doch noch da", erklang Fillina's Stimme und sie stieg aus dem Feuer. "Das Spiel ist doch erst in vier Tagen und ich appariere nicht früher als nötig nach Bulgarien", lachte Cathy. "Na wer weiß... Hast du es auch gehört? Sirius ist in Hogwarts aufgetaucht... Dillan hat es uns geschrieben." "Ja, ich hab es gerade von Adrienne erfahren. Tee?" "Ja, danke sehr. Was will er in Hogwarts? Ich verstehe es nicht... Laut Fudge hat er ein Ziel in Hogwarts." Cathy drehte sich um und sah ihre beste Freundin stirnrunzelnd an. "Was sollte er für ein Ziel in Hogwarts haben?" Fillina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat wohl immer etwas gemurmelt: iEr ist in Hogwarts/i." Cathy stellte zwei Teebecher auf den Tisch und setzte sich. "Und ich vermute, sie denken, er will Harry etwas antun?" "Genau das ist ihre Überlegung. Deswegen wurde Harry auch nicht von der Schule gewiesen, nachdem er seine Tante aufgeblasen hat." "Er hat seine Tante aufgeblasen?" Fillina kicherte. "Oh ja, das hat er. Wir haben Bilder davon gesehen. Ich glaube, die sind durch das ganze Ministerium gegangen." Die andere Hexe lachte. "Das hätte ich auch zu gerne gesehen. Hört sich nach James an..." "Sagte Liam auch schon. Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn Sirius auf einmal vor deiner Tür steht?" Cathy starrte in ihren Becher und schwieg eine Weile. "Ich weiß es nicht... Ich kann es dir nicht sagen...Ich wünsche es mir nur... Ich habe ihn seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er weiß nicht, dass er eine Tochter hat. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, ihn als Adrienne's Vater zu erleben... Als meinen Ehemann..." Stumme Tränen rannen über Cathy's Gesicht und Fillina stand auf, um ihre Freundin in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten.

Nach dem ereignisreichen Januar, hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, im Mai einen Elterntag zu veranstalten. Adrienne und Dillan waren natürlich, wie alle Erstklässler, total aufgeregt, dass ihre Eltern kommen würden. Für Harry war das eher ein Tag, den er alleine im Gryffindor Tower zu verbringen gedachte. Schließlich hatte er keine Eltern, die ihn besuchen würden.

"Mum!", rief Adrienne und rannte ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Diese lachte und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. "Wie geht es dir, Süße?" "Gut! Hogwarts ist noch viel toller, als du mir immer erzählt hast!" Adrienne quasselte fröhlich drauflos und auch Dillan erzählte seinen Eltern alles, was er bisher in den Briefen ("Dauert viel zu lange!") nicht erzählt hatte.

"Der Gemeinschaftsraum hat sich wirklich kaum verändert", meinte Liam, als Dillan und Adrienne ihre Eltern in den Gryffindor Tower zerrten. "Nein, hat er nicht. Irgendwie würde ich mir wünschen, noch einmal nach Hogwarts zu gehen", meinte Fillina verträumt. "Dafür bist du doch schon zu alt, Mum", erwiderte Dillan. "Nicht so frech, Kleiner. Adrienne, sind wir zu alt?" Die junge Hexe kicherte. "Ja. Aber wir haben einen Lehrer, der ist genauso alt wie ihr. Professor Lupin." Liam sah die beiden Frauen an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Remus?" Beide nickten. "Woher wusstet ihr denn das schon wieder? Ich werde mich dann mal auf die Suche nach ihm machen." Er kletterte durch das Porträtloch wieder hinaus, durch das wenige Minuten später Harry stieg. Verblüfft blieb er stehen, als er die beiden Frauen vom Gleis 9 3/4 sah. Sie saßen mit den beiden Erstklässlern am Kamin und lachten. Wie gern würde er jetzt dort mit seiner Mutter sitzen... Harry schluckte und ging Richtung Treppe.

Schließlich war es Juni und die Prüfungen begannen. Doch inzwischen war auch die Verhandlung von Seidenschnabel gewesen und man hatte ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Harry, Hermine und Ron beschlossen, zu Hagrid zu gehen, mithilfe des Tarnumhangs.

Remus sah auf die Marauder's Map, die er Harry Tage zuvor abgenommen hatte. Was er da sah, war unmöglich! Es ging einfach nicht. Doch die Marauder's Map lügte nie. Und so musste es stimmen, dass Sirius gerade mit Ron und Peter Pettigrew verschwand. Zwei kleine Punkte mit Namen Hermione Granger und Harry Potter folgten den beiden. Remus überlegte nicht lange, steckte die Karte in seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und hörte Hermione schreien. "Wir sind hier oben! Sirius Black ist hier! Schnell!" Remus rannte den letzten Rest der Treppe und öffnete die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab. Er sah sich im Raum um, sah Ron auf dem Boden, Hermine, die neben der Tür kauerte, Harry, welcher Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte und dann Sirius selber, der zusammengekrümmt und blutend zu Harry's Füßen lag.

"iExpelliarmus/i!" Die drei Zauberstäbe flogen auf ihn zu und er fing sie auf. Dann sah er Sirius an. "Wo ist er, Sirius?" Dieser sah ihn ein paar Sekunden ausdruckslos an und zeigte dann auf Ron. "Aber dann..." Remus sah Sirius an. "Warum hat er sich dann nie gezeigt? Es sei denn... Es sei denn, Cathy hatte Recht und ihr... habt getauscht... ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen..."

Sirius nickte langsam, doch seine müden Augen hatten bei der Erwähnung von Cathy's Namen Glanz bekommen. Der andere Zauberer ging auf ihn zu, riss ihn hoch und umarmte ihn.

"Du hast mit Cathy geredet?", fragte Sirius Lupin und löste sich von ihm. Dieser nickte. "Ja, vor einer Weile. Sie...." Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn nun wurde er von Hermione unterbrochen. "ICH GLAUB'S NICHT!"

_Weiteres Geschehen siehe 3.Band ab Seite: 358_

Sirius saß in Flitwicks Büro und erwartete sein Schicksal. Einen Kuss der Dementoren... Vielleicht vorher noch Fudge, den Zaubereiminister und das war es dann... "Hallo Sirius." Dumbledore betrat das Büro. "Dumbledore!"

Der alte Zauberer setzte sich. "Ich habe von Harry gehört, was heute nacht passiert ist. Ebenso von Severus. Zwei verschiedene Versionen, wie du dir vorstellen kannst." Sirius senkte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe... Und einem erwachsenen Zauberer wird man eher glauben, als einem dreizehn Jahre alten Jungen." Dumbledore nickte bekümmert. "Ja, das ist allerdings wahr...Doch du darfst auch nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht hilft dir das." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Bild erschien über dem Schreibtisch von Professor Flitwick. Es zeigte eine schwarzhaarige Elfjährige in der Großen Halle, die fröhlich mit ihren Freunden redete. "Wer ist das?" Verwirrt sah Sirius auf das Mädchen. "Das ist Adrienne", lächelte Dumbledore. "Adrienne..." Verständnislos sah er auf das Bild. Doch dann sah Sirius die grauen Augen des Mädchens und Erinnerung durchflutete ihn. "Cathy....", flüsterte er. Der Hogwarts Direktor lächelte. "Adrienne ist Cathy's Tochter", half er Sirius auf die Sprünge. "Ca...Cathy's Tochter?" Sirius' Gesicht wurde blass. "Sie hat also geheiratet", sagte er leise, was Dumbledore ein Seufzen entlockte. "Adrienne ist Cathy's und deine Tochter, Sirius." Dessen Augen weiteten sich. "Mei..Meine?" Der alte Zauberer sah zum Fenster, lächelte, ließ das Bild verschwinden und stand auf. "Sie wohnt in einem Dorf namens _Kinson_, in der Nähe von London", sagte er noch, bevor er das Büro verließ. Sirius sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und sprang erschrocken auf, als es am Fenster klopfte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Hermione und Harry auf einem Hippogreif sitzen. Er stand auf und versuchte, das Fenster zu öffnen. "Geh zurück!", rief Hermione und öffnete das Fenster mit einem kurzen _Alohomora_ "Wie...Wie?" Sirius starrte schwach auf den Hippogreif. "Steig auf, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", erwiderte Harry und Sirius kletterte Sekunden später hinter Hermione auf Seidenschnabel. Bald darauf flog er vom Astronomieturm aus in den Himmel.

Cathy schloß erschöpft ihre Haustür auf. Sie wr den ganzen Tag in London gewesen, zusammen mit Fillina, Keira und deren zwei Kleinen, Shane und Maya. Zwischendurch war die Quidditchspielerin auch noch um Autogramme gebeten worden und Keira hatte fast 3 Stunden bei Madame Malkins verbracht, was dann dazu geführt hatte, dass Cathy mit Shane und Maya zu Florean Fortescue's gegangen war, weil den Kleinen natürlich langweilig geworden war. Und auf 4-5 jährige, eisbekleckerte Kleinkinder aufzupassen, war auch nicht gerade unbedingt entspannend. Denn Fillina war bei Flourish & Blotts auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Kochbuch, welches sie in der Hexenwoche gesehen hatte. Trotzdem war es ein sehr witziger Tag gewesen, aber Cathy war auch froh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Sie war gerade erst vor zwei Tagen von einem Spiel England - Australien nach Hause gekommen.

Cathy war gerade auf dem Weg nach oben, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Garten hörten. Den Zauberstab griffbereit, ging sie wieder nach unten und ins Wohnzimmer. Durch das leicht schimmernde Mondlicht erblickte sie zwei Schatten in ihrem Garten stehen. Tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Gartentür. Dunkle Gestalten im Garten waren selbst in der Zaubererwelt unheimlich. "Wer ist da?" Jetzt sah sie, dass eine der beiden Gestalten ein Tier war, die andere jedoch durchaus menschlich. "Cathy..." Diese Stimme hätte die Hexe unter tausend anderen herausgehört. Auch wenn sie leicht kratzig klang und tiefer. "Si...Sirius?" Ihre Stimme war leise, fast nur ein Flüstern, doch der Zauberer hörte es trotzdem. Er kam auf sie zu, sodass Cathy ihn nun sehen konnte. Der dunkelhaarige Mann war dünn geworden und seine Haare lang, doch seine Augen hatten immer noch die gleiche Wärme wie vor 12 Jahren. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange und er sah sie zärtlich an. "Du hast mir so gefehlt..." Cathy lächelte und weinte zugleich, doch als er sie in diesem Moment küsste, war es, als hätten die 12 Jahre niemals existiert...

_I'll be the raft in the tide_

_I'll be yours_

_I'll be the truth in the light _

_And what's more_

_when no one opens the door _

_I'll be the hope that you're looking for_

_...I'll be yours_


End file.
